Lavender
by knottedblonde
Summary: She was shaking- whether from the cold or anger he couldn't tell. He placed one hand against the wooden wall of the barn beside her head, watching as her eyes became half-lidded, her cheeks still pink. He allowed himself to drop his head slightly and inhale the sickly sweet scent of lavender radiating from her. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Rivals

**As always everything belongs to Natsume and I am merely a mortal.**

* * *

"There's a new girl up at that old farm, you know."

Ash could feel his mother's eyes on him from across the table and didn't bother to look up from his food, his stomach beginning to flip uncomfortably as it often did in loo of one of his mother's schemes that more often than not meant trouble for him. More to be polite than anything, he cleared his throat. "Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes." Jessica paused for a moment, her eyes still boring into him as she absentmindedly piled another helping of spinach onto Cheryl's plate. "She's about your age. Very pretty. Nice smile."

Beside him, Cheryl blew an angry raspberry. "Then she's really old!"

He snorted into his food before reaching across the table to pull affectionately on one of her pig tails. "Are you saying I'm old too then?"

"No, but-"

His mother cut across them both, heading off the beginning of an argument before it started. "I think you should go over there and introduce yourself, Ash. Heaven's knows you need some more friends your age."

He frowned at her across his plate. "I have friends my age. What about Cam and Laney? And Georgia?"

"Regardless," She sighed, standing and beginning to clear the dishes from the table. "Do it for her sake, then. From what Rutger told me she had a rather nasty fall off her horse and is going to be having a hard enough time as it is. First time on her own, the poor thing. The least you could do is be kind. I'll give you some milk and eggs to bring over to her tomorrow."

Seeing that there was no way around it, he sighed as Cheryl blew another wet raspberry.

He couldn't quite place the nagging feeling in his stomach the next day as he walked toward the new farmer's ranch, his arms laden with a heavy crate filled with milk and eggs. His mother's plans always seemed to fall terribly awry, most notably for him. No doubt she had seen a barn she liked or a chicken coop she fancied on the abandoned land and had convinced herself that a marriage between himself and the unknown farmer would be the cheapest way to acquire it.

The twisting in his stomach seemed to disappear as soon as he rounded the corner leading to the farm. At once, he felt almost ridiculous for worrying- why did he even bother? The last one to inhabit the ranch had been a rather old farmer and his wife, who had let it fall to ruins shortly after her husband's death. The thing had been abandoned since before Cheryl was born- there was nothing in sight that his mother would bother to acquire.

He stopped in front of the old farmhouse, grunting slightly as he set the crate on the ground. The farm itself was a sorry sight, he decided, slipping his hat off his head and wiping the sweat off his face. Even on its worst day, his mother had never allowed their place to look as bad as this- crumbling buildings, overgrown fields full of weeds, paint peeling off nearly every surface... How could anyone in their right mind want it?

"Argh!"

A small feminine cry sounded from his left before a sheet of fabric collided with the side of his face, startling him so badly he nearly jumped. Extracting himself from the bandana, he turned around.

His mother hadn't been lying when she said that the new girl was pretty- merely one look at her was enough to send both a low swooping sensation into the pit of his stomach and sweat to his palms. She was running full speed at him, her light brown hair swirling around her as she came to a stop beside him, her skirts swishing around her legs.

"Sorry." She huffed, leaning forward and gasping for breath, her palms pressing against her knees for support. "Guess it got away from me." She let out a deep breath and straightened at last, her full height nearly a head shorter than he was. He felt his cheeks blush slightly as he fit his hat back on his head, extending her bandana back to her before he noticed the exact green of her eyes.

"No problem. The hats can be a bit tricky sometimes too." He felt his cheeks blush again as she flashed him a crooked smile, trying not to count the freckles plastered against her cheeks. "You must be the new farmer. I'm Ash, Jessica's son."

"Oh... Hi. I'm Lillian." He watched her loop her bandana back through her hair. More to give himself something to do, he bent and picked the crate back off the ground.

"Mom sent me over with these. She seemed to think you needed some more housewarming presents. And seeing the state of things myself, I have to agree."

Lillian's smile dropped slightly as she moved to take the crate from his hands. "Well... I guess I do need a little help. It looks like nobody has lived here for about 10 years."

He shrugged the crate up and out of her reach. "Ah, better let me do it. This one's a bit heavy for someone as small as you." She opened her mouth as if to argue with him but seemed to think better of it, her brows furrowing slightly as he ducked around her, already kicking open her front door and not waiting for an invitation inside. "And you're right," He continued, sitting the crate against her dusty floor. "Nobody has lived here for about 10 years. Not since we were little kids."

She leant against the front door frame, her arms crossed as she watched him, seeming hesitant to get closer.

He chuckled slightly to fill the silence that had settled between them, his hands beginning to nervously pull at his suspenders. "You certainly have your hands full. If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask. Like with fixing up that fence, or putting a new coat of paint on the barn... I could come by this weekend and give a hand, if you want."

He had been expecting to earn another of her crooked smiles, and was disappointed when she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be my rival or something?"

He let one of his suspenders slip through his fingers unexpectedly, the loud snap against his skin making him wince. "Uh. Yeah, I suppose so."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be offering me help."

He could hear the disdain in her voice, and half-heartedly tried to convince himself that she was kidding; yet, as he watched her cock a hip against the doorway and frown slightly at him, he knew that it was pointless to pretend otherwise.

"Well, whatever." He said finally, more to break the silence than anything. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Good." She moved aside to let him pass, her skirts nearly getting tangled about his knees. "Evidentially I do too."

He heard the door snap shut behind him as he went red about the ears.

* * *

**I love writing these two, especially when playing up the idea of them supposedly being "rival farmers." Thus far in writing this I'm about 12 chapters in... one review and I'll post the next one :) **


	2. Carnations

**My sincerest apologies! For some reason fanfiction decided to only post the first sentence of my author's note, not the remaining 1, 200 words after it... For all those who reviewed, and for those who eventually pointed out what had happened, thanks. You guys are the best! I'll update again within the next few hours, I promise :)**

* * *

"You're just mad because she was cute and made you feel like an ass."

He snorted slightly, watching as Cam plucked a few stray leaves off the stem of daisy. "I'm not mad. I'm just saying she could have been a bit nicer. I was only trying to help. 'I'm you're rival.' Yeah right. You should see her farm Cam, it's a wreck."

Cam chucked. "If you're not mad then why is this the fifth time you've brought it up in the past week?" He didn't bother replying and instead leant against the florist's table, his elbows creasing the table cloth. Cam smirked, beginning to wrap the flowers in tissue paper. "Maybe she's was just a bit offended by the fact that you basically called her ranch a sty?"

Ash shrugged. "Regardless. That's not how things work around here."

"And how exactly do things work around here again?"

He picked absentmindedly at his chin. "Well... If people are nice to you, you're nice back. And since she wasn't nice to me then... Then she owes it to me to be nice now."

Cam sighed at him, placing the bouquet aside. "And you don't think that maybe the reason she wasn't nice to you is because you basically called her farm a piece of crap and made her feel incapable of doing anything herself?"

He didn't bother replying, a quick glance over his shoulder revealing the girl in question striding towards them, her brown hair billowing out behind her and sending a swoop low into his belly. He crossed his arms and turned back to Cam, huffing slightly.

"What's this?" The boy in question was smirking at him. "Don't want to try and make amends?"

"I didn't even do anything wrong!'

Cam chuckled dryly, before calling out. "Hey, Lillian!"

She had been placing a piece of paper into her bag and jumped at his voice, the paper in question slipping between her fingers and flying on the breeze towards the two boys, colliding rather awkwardly with his back. He glared hard at Cam as he smirked in a satisfied sort of way, his fingers nearly crushing Lillian's request form as he made a sudden grab for it, his politeness outweighing his desire to see it blow away.

"Hey Cam... Ash." She sent Cam a warm smile that somehow didn't reach his direction as she approached the booth, taking the paper from his hands reluctantly. "...Thanks for grabbing that for me."

"My pleasure." He could hear the sarcasm in his voice before he awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to keep his temper.

She raised an eyebrow at him and apparently decided against saying anything rude back. "Yeah.. anyway. It's actually a good thing I came over here." She continued, turning her attention to Cam. "I'm actually fulfilling a request for Rutger and he wanted three bouquets of red carnations. Think you can handle it?" She grinned at Cam as she handed over the gold.

"Of course."

They fell into an uneasy silence as Cam set to work on the bouquets, Lillian's eyes remained firmly fixed on the table cloth. "So," He struck up, shifting his weight against the table. He absolutely hated awkward silences. "Uh, how's the farm?"

"Fine." She kept her tone cool, her emerald eyes staring at the purple pattern on the table.

Cam's eyes flashed up to him momentarily, the look on his face clearly reading, _Be Nice._ He cleared his throat, trying to keep his tone light. "Nothing is giving you trouble?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

He could feel his tone slipping into sarcasm. "Really?"

"It's fine Ash." She snapped, turning her head to glare at him so quickly that her hair nearly whipped him across the face. "Thanks for the flowers, Cam." She said half-heartedly at the florist, beginning to fill her arms with flowers.

Prompted by a glare from Cam he grabbed her last bouquet, trying to smile at her. "That's too much for you to carry... how about I help you?"

She snatched the flowers back from him, her face icy. "I can handle it Ash. Do you really think I'm so incompetent that I can't even handle a bundle of carnations?" She turned on her heel and stalked away from him, not bothering to thank Cam again for the flowers.

"What the hell is her problem?" He sighed, wanting to rip his hat off in frustration. "I'm a nice guy. I was being nice, right?"

Behind him Cam chuckled. "Ash, usually if you have to point out that you're a nice guy... You're not a nice guy."

And yet that fact that he and Lillian didn't get along proved to be as popular a topic as any in Bluebell. She hadn't even been in town for a week, and already he was getting sick of all the talk about her. He hated himself for it, but couldn't stand the fact that she didn't like him; regardless of the fact that he wasn't too fond of her himself, it irked his very core that she had been the one to dislike him first.

The fact the a certain rivalry was growing between the two farmers was providing a source of gossip the likes the town hadn't seen since Georgia and Brady's arrival- he could hardly leave the house without people stopping and offering him words of encouragement or asking for his thoughts on the matter.

"She's from the city, you know." Laney had told him, while refilling his cup of warm milk one rainy day at the cafe. "Maybe they just do things differently there. Like to be more independent and secretive about their work."

Georgia had cornered him on his way to the square last Monday, saying. "You know, she could just be trying to keep up this act to get free feed from ya'll. Trying to make your mother feel embarrassed for what her son is doing."

According to Cam, however, he had a right to feel embarrassed. "You've kind of been a bit of an ass to her. You've implied in about a thousand different ways that you think she doesn't stand a chance at turning that farm around. And don't forget what Cheryl did."

The low-point of the whole fiasco had occurred a few days earlier when Cheryl had rather obviously attempted to shove a cricket down the bodice of Lillian's dress, and when caught proceeded to announce to the whole of a square that her brother had been right to call her stupid (which for the record, he had not done- at least, in so many words) and that she was unwelcome in the town and in their shop.

"I don't mean to be that big of an ass though." He sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "It's like whenever she comes around I lose my head."

"Chalk it up to bad timing." Cam shrugged. "You know, Harmony Day is coming up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get her something small? Like a peace offering?"

He snorted loudly. "Please. If I can't get her to accept help repainting the barn how on earth am I going to get her to accept something as stupid as a cake?"

* * *

**Once again, apologies for not noticing earlier about the slip up. Thank you for continuing to support this story! Read and Review Please!**


	3. Rose Bush

**As promised, here is a chapter dedicated to those who put up with the madness of fanfiction updating :) thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

He had been awoken unceremoniously by his mother on Harmony Day, her nimble hands ripping the blankets off him long before the roosters outside crowed, pushing him to get dressed. "Up, Ash! You have a big day ahead of you."

He yawned. "A big day of what, milking cows?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know, Cam and I were talking and we both think it wouldn't kill you to simply apologize to Lillian... And heavens knows I would want one if I was her. Up, then, I've already made the cake."

He had been kicked from his doorstep with ample threats of no dessert for the week and had resigned to carry the ridiculously overdecorated cake his mother had made to Lillian's farm, Cam accompanying him more on his mother's orders rather than actual emotional support. "I don't get it. She's been here for a two weeks. How could I have possibly done enough damage in two weeks to make her deserving of a whole cake?"

"To be fair, you did inadvertently tell your sister to shove a bug down her dress. That has to be deserving of something." Cam laughed beside him, not bothering to help him carry the tray along the bumpy road that led to Lillian's ranch.

"Regardless." He huffed, dodging around a rock.

"You're just mad because you think she's pretty and she won't bother to give you the time of day." Cam chuckled beside him as they stopped at her farm gates. "Same thing happened with Laney when we were 17, remember? You spilt pancake batter all over her dress and she didn't talk to you for a week. Remember how hard you tried to make it up to her then? It just made her more mad." They had rounded the corner to the ranch, Cam still reminiscing. "I'm telling you, it's the exact same thing- you need to calm down around her and just treat her like a normal human rather than some sort of Harvest Goddess."

"I don't think she's some sort of Harvest Goddess-" He cut himself off as he peered around. Despite only being inhabited for only a few weeks, Lillian's farm already seemed to be making a turn for the better- the long grass had been cut, the fields were weeded and sowed, several pegs of the fence fixed and a fresh coat of paint on the barn. Ash allowed a low whistle to slip past his lips.

"She certainly hasn't wasted a second here, has she?" He chuckled, shifted the weight of the cake in his hands as he looked around.

Cam didn't show nearly as much interest as he did, and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Sure. Well, I did what I promised Jessica. Tell me how it goes, will you?" He left Ash standing awkwardly along the garden path.

He could feel his stomach knotting as he walked towards her door, the feeling that he was about to get a cake shoved in his face only worsening as he his loud knock was left un-replied. He waited in silence, his mind racing. He had never had somebody not like him before-sure, he, Georgia and Laney had had their differences when they were kids, but he had never had anyone treat him the way Lillian had. Granted, he had never treated anyone the way he treated Lillian but... He knocked again, silence ringing back at him. It was becoming more clear by the second that Lillian wasn't at the farm- a quick look around revealed nothing more than a cow and a few stray chickens.

Leaning against a fence post, he mentally weighed his options. Leaving the cake behind or not delivering it at all wasn't even a possibility- his mother would have his skin for not taking the opportunity to make-up with Lillian. His thoughts switched from if to where, replaying his walk down to her farm in his head. He hadn't seen her in the village on his way here... He allowed his feet to guide him and let them lead him to the overgrown mountains, struggling to hold the cake steady as his footing became increasingly precarious.

He didn't know what exactly he was looking for until he found it- Lillian's opal horse grazing by itself in a low field, its master nowhere to be seen. Half satisfied with his discovery, he ventured closer. "Hey girl," He cooed softly, shifting the cake's weight in his arms and scratching the beast's neck in greeting. He had been afraid that the horse, like its master, would have an extreme aversion to him and was pleasantly surprised when it neighed softly, tossing its head slightly to his touch. "Seen Lillian?" He asked it, receiving only a loud snort in reply.

He set the cake precariously on a nearby log, beginning to fiddle with his suspenders nervously. He could feel the heat of the day beginning to warm the back of his neck- no doubt the cake wouldn't keep well if it spent much longer in the heat.

He was beginning to debate returning to her farm and simply spending the day there waiting for her when he heard it- a small rustling coming from somewhere above his left shoulder. He glanced up and over, the echoes betraying his ears as they began to bounce off the rocky walls around him. "Lillian?" His voice bounced back at him as the rustling stopped, his ears straining hard to hear anything that might signal her presence.

"Ash?"

There could be no denying the feminine voice that called back, sounding as if it was up and over the rock wall in front of him. "Lillian?" He called again. "Where are you?"

"I'm... I'm up this ledge. I've gotten stuck, can you go get someone?"

He hesitated, listening to the edge to her voice as his chivalrous upbringing began to kick in. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Uh, no... I just think maybe you should go and get someone else, maybe Georgia?"

He disregarded her request and began seeking out the familiar hollows in his rocks, the ones he knew so well from climbing in his childhood. "It'll take too long, here... I'm almost halfway up anyway."

He could hear the embarrassment in her voice, his feet slipping into the stone's grooves and nooks. "No Ash, please... Just get Jessica or Howard..." He could hear her let out a squeak as he pulled himself over the ledge with a grunt, the climb leaving him slightly breathless as he looked around for her. "Where are you?" He panted, resting his palms momentarily on his knees before straightening up.

He felt his cheeks instantly flood crimson and had the overwhelming urge to cover his eyes. It became glaringly obvious why she had requested the presence of his mother, whom would know how to handle this type of thing.

"Don't laugh." Lillian glared at him as he adverted his eyes, the palms of his hands becoming suddenly very sweaty. The girl in question hadn't been lying when she had said she was stuck- indeed, the bottom of her skirt had become so ensnared in the thorns of a rose bush that it had torn away in several places, revealing a certain amount of thigh to his blushing eyes.

He certainly didn't have the urge to laugh- his heart was beating so loudly his chest that he was almost afraid to open his mouth for fear of her hearing it. Clearing his throat gruffly, he began to play with his suspenders while staring fixedly at his shoes. "How, uh, did that happen?"

Lillian seemed just as embarrassed as he was, her voice rather high pitch as she spoke. "I tried to climb higher and fell on this stupid bush." She huffed, her hands trying and failing to rearrange the tattered pieces of her skirt for more modesty, a few pieces of her hair becoming snagged with the movement. "I've been stuck here since just after dawn, I thought I was going to have to wait until Eileen came to the mountains tomorrow before anyone found me." She paused, looking at him suspiciously despite the blush on her face. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

He blushed, his eyes still fixed on his feet. "My mother sent me with a cake."

She sent him a quizzical look but didn't reply, her fingers beginning to pick at the pieces on bush snared in her hair. He felt himself go a deeper shade of red, his voice cracking slightly as he attempted to show a bit of grit. "You know, I brush Cheryl's hair all the time, I'm pretty good at untangling stuff. It'd probably be faster than if I, you know, went and grabbed someone."

She scoffed at him. "Pfft. You can try if you want. I think I'm going to need half the town to help me out of this."

He could hear the challenge in her voice, and it was the need to show her up more than anything that sent him towards her. Acting much braver than he felt, he walked until he stood no more than a few inches apart from her, his fingers feeling like other entities on the ends of his arms as they reached up and grasped the sides of her face. "Let me just...Um, a little to the left." He said in an unusually quiet manner, his voice nearly breaking as she looked up at him through her lashes. He could feel her cheeks burn pink under his hands, his one finger gently catching her chin and turning her face.

She had resolved to glare angrily at him, the tip of her nose turning pink alongside her cheeks. "I told you, just go get somebody else..."

"And I told you, it's faster if I get this done now rather than running off and getting someone else just so you can save a little face."

He smirked down at her as she glared defiantly up at him, an uneasy silence beginning to settle between them as she huffed angrily once more. It was a rare treat for him, seeing Lillian who was so notoriously independent and stubborn, bending to his will. Just when he was beginning to get full of himself the sudden rush of warm air against his neck caught him off guard, sending an unexpected low swoop into his stomach, his hands suddenly becoming shaky as he swallowed thickly.

"So..." She began, her voice wavering slightly as he began to pick at the coffee coloured ends of her hair, apparently just as uncomfortable with the current arrangement as he was. "So. You do Cheryl's hair?"

For a moment the question was lost to his ears- her sweet breath was tickling against the crook of his neck once more, the smell of lavender hitting him hard in the face as he began to loop his fingers into her hair. Trying not to breath too heavily, he cleared his throat, and tried to recall his usual cool tone.

"Yeah." He shifted slightly, his hands already freeing a large portion of her locks as another rush of lavender hit him across the face. "Just before bed. It's something I used to do for her when she was really small to soothe her when she was crying. Guess I never really stopped."

Lillian was quiet for a moment, a small hum escaping her throat before she spoke in her usual cool tone. "That's nice of you to do for her."

He pricked his finger on a thorn, the side of his thumb grazing the edge of her cheek. Goddess, she was soft. "I guess. Mom had a lot on her plate when Dad left, and she had to learn how to run the store by herself so... It was just easier on her if I helped."

She looked him in the eye suddenly- a look that wasn't her usual glare, but rather a much softer look than he was accustomed to; what was that in her green and gold flecked eyes- pity? He could feel his senses going into over load; the feel of her soft cheeks underneath his hands, lavender scent washing over him every time he so much as moved a piece of her hair, her tiny tongue reaching out to moisten her lips as she dew breath...

"... That's sweet of you, Ash."

Despite her cool tone, her breath against his neck made him fumble, a small thorn slipped through his fingers and poked her just hard enough to draw blood from her cheek, a tiny gasp escaping her mouth as tears instantly welled in her eyes. "Ouch!"

"Oh man, are you okay?" He felt his cheeks go red, watching as her hands shot up to her face to rub desperately at her green and gold flecked eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She said a little thickly, her usual glare back on her face. "Just surprised me is all."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a stained hanky, his face falling slightly when she refused it. "Sorry..." He said apologetically. "But on the plus side, your hair is free."

As if she didn't believe him, she ran a hand though her hair, sniffling slightly. "Oh." She paused slightly awkwardly. "Thanks."

There was a certain about of awkwardness between them, as if they were suddenly aware of how close together they were. He cleared his throat and stepped back, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Do you want me to try getting your skirt free too?"

"Um... Sure."

He bent down awkwardly in front of her, suddenly very aware that he had never seen this much exposed flesh from any girl before, his red cheeks thankfully hidden from Lillian. He didn't know which was worse: having Lillian's eyes, lips, skin, hair and scent distract him before, or the toned expanse of thigh stretched before him, begging to be touched...

"Ouch, Ash!"

Lillian's hand shot out to his shoulder for balance, the stem he had just freed having scraped fiercely against the back of her leg and sent her jumping forward in surprise. He nearly lost his own balance, his wobbling sending her falling forward away from the bush with a loud rip of her skirts.

She landed somewhere beside him with a loud thud, pieces of her long skirts hanging from the bushes. "What was that about?" She yelled, sitting up next to him with her hair sticking out at odd angles from her bandana.

"S-sorry." He stuttered as she stood before him, looking over her shoulder at the damage to her skirt.

"Oh, Ash, look at this!" Truthfully he was having a hard time tearing his eyes away, the rip sending blood pumping to his cheeks- the absence of fabric now extending so far up her thighs it barely covered her posterior, the scratches he had left on her leg hardly beginning to bleed.

Misreading the look on his face and she turned, her hands going to her hips as she glared down at him. "This is going to cost a fortune to fix... I was almost better off being stuck up there. Thanks a lot, Ash." She said angrily before she turned on her heel and stomped down the mountain.

He managed to find his voice. "Don't be so dramatic!" He yelled after her. "It's not even that bad!" But she had already gone to far to hear him, his mother's cake no doubt already stale on the log where he left it. Sighing, he removed his hat from his head and allowed himself to lean back until he crashed against the spring grass. Why, why couldn't he just be normal around this girl?

* * *

**Here you are babies, 2 updates in 1 day! Please let me know what you think and any ideas or concepts you want to see added to later chapters :)**


	4. Milk

**I apologize for such a delay with updating! My computer was attacked by a dreaded younger sibling who somehow managed to download a virus... Luckily I had this backed up and I'm back! Thanks for the patience, I'll update again soon to make it up to you guys :)**

* * *

The cow he had been brushing mooed unexpectedly, smacking him in the arm with its tail as he yanked a brush though its hair a little roughly. "Sorry Melissa." He muttered, giving his head a shake.

He needed to get Lillian out of his head. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen her on the mountain and yet it seemed as if she was constantly on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her; he could hardly close his eyes without seeing her lovely expanse of exposed leg, could hardly look at a green apple without being reminded of her eyes. As much as she infuriated him a small part of her existence had managed to secure itself in his mind, and he had been unable to shake her presence in his thoughts.

"Ash?" He jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder to see the girl in question leaning over his fence, her hair barely grazing the tips of the white posts. He felt his neck go red.

"Lillian... Hi." He turned full on to face her, giving his cow a slight pat on the rear in dismissal. "What are you doing here?"

As he got closer to the fence her could see her cheeks going slightly pink. "I, um..." He had never seen her flustered before. She seemed to be determinedly avoiding his gaze as she reached into her bag, pulling forth a bottle of warm milk. "I heard it was your birthday." She reached across the fence and stuffed it rather roughly into his hands.

"Oh. Thanks." He couldn't think of much to say in response, and yet he couldn't stop the number of thoughts buzzing through his head- how on earth did she know warm milk was one of his favourites? And who had told her it was his birthday?

"It's from the cow you gave me." She was speaking very quickly, her pitch increasing slightly with her apparent nervousness. "Well, your mom gave me. I figured you'd like to see just how hard I've been working... I also wanted to apologize." He had been staring at the bottle in disbelief and jerked his head up so quickly that he felt his neck ache. If possible, her cheeks were turning even more pink, her eyes fixed on her crossed arms. "I've been kind of a jerk to you... Georgia came to talk to me the other day and- well, it wasn't your fault my dress ripped. And if you hadn't helped me out I would probably still be up there. So... Sorry."

"Oh." Once again, he had difficulty forcing his mouth to work. "Yeah, no problem."

While he was having difficulty getting words out, it seemed as if Lillian was having trouble keeping them in- her cheeks burned a deeper pink as she continued talking. "I got new clothes." She took a step back from the fence so he could see; her usual billowing dress had been replaced by a smaller and tighter white one, her curves being framed by a denim vest. The gentle swoop of the dress's hem and the tightness of her aqua leggings sent his head spinning- he had to give his head a shake to stop himself from staring, the memory of what was beneath those leggings all too fresh in his mind.

She was watching his face and misread him once again, letting out a somewhat annoyed sigh. "I know they're not what people usually wear around here, but Nori in Konohana is still fixing my dress... And these are a bit better for work."

He was tempted to take the opportunity to bad mouth the other village but decided against it, his hand reaching up to scratch the base of his neck. "Yeah... I don't know a lot about fashion, but if they work for farming how bad can they be, right?"

"Yeah." For the first time in weeks she sent him a crooked smile, the act alone sending a low swoop to his stomach. It was the first time since she had moved in that he truly felt half at ease with her presence; as the two of them stood on either side of the fence he wasn't worried about saying the wrong thing or doing something stupid. It occurred to him that he was staring, Lillian's air of awkwardness increasing as she dropped her cool gaze to her feet.

"So, anyway..." She began, absently pulling her hair over her shoulder, an act that caused another wave of the familiar lavender scent to crash against him "I just wanted to say that I... Well you're not as bad as I thought, I guess."

She paused for a moment as if waiting for him to say something and leant back awkwardly when he didn't, her fingers drumming against her side of the fence. "Well... Okay. I've better go, it's almost six and I need to get my cow back in the barn...See you around, Ash."

She left him standing alone on his side of the fence; he supposed there were only a few things that would prompt a certain amount of peace with Lillian- one of them was rescuing her from her own snarled skirt.

* * *

**Well here you go! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Material Stone

**2 updates in 1 day, because I love you guys :)**

* * *

Ash hadn't quite known what to expect after his conversation with Lillian- he had thought of maybe seeing her around the village every couple days, perhaps even hoped she would stop and chat. Yet had had not even dared to hope for what came the next morning.

It had been just after seven, the sun barely in the sky when he saw her- walking down the path toward his house, her long russet hair rustling slightly in the breeze. He had seen her before she had seen him- his cheeks had turned a ridiculous shade of red as she waved at him from the cobblestone road into the village, making him grateful for the extra few seconds to pull himself together.

She had stayed on her side of the fence and him on his, a few moments of idle chatter and obligatory good-mornings before she handed it to him- another steam filled bottle of hot milk, his second in two days. He had stuttered slightly, asking he exactly what occasion called for such a delicious gift.

She had sent him one of her half smiles and leant maybe a few inches forward, her hair swinging over to his side of the fence. "Uh...Nothing really. I guess it's just my way of thanking you for the cow still. If you don't want it then I won't bother anymore, then..." Before he could make amends she had turned promptly on her heel, muttering about a busy day and requesting that he maybe share it with his mother or Cheryl. At the time he had thought it thoughtful, albeit a little strange.

And yet it became a strange little ritual between them, every morning the same routine- he supposed he had hurt her feelings after questioning the second present, and wasn't surprised by the fact that she never again brought anything for him. But she continued to come everyday, bringing only polite conversation and the air of two people still on the brink of getting to know each other. She stayed on her side of the fence and he stayed on his, never daring to cross except for a few stray strands of hair or a wayward hat.

"Strange." Cam had remarked, watching one day as Lillian waved at the two of them from across the square. "Seems like only yesterday she hated your guts. What exactly happened up on that mountain again?"

He had spared a few of the details when recounting the story to Cam- for instance, he had left out exactly how close he had been to Lillian, how he could feel her breath on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair; how his heart had threatened to beat out of his chest as he saw her long toned legs...

"Just helped her out of a tough spot."

Cam seemed to know he was withholding information but thankfully didn't say anything as Lillian approached, smiling. "Hi Cam, Ash." She nodded to them both.

"Morning." They said, out of habit, in unison. "What brings you over here?" Cam continued for him.

Lillian gestured to the large chunk of material stone in her arms. "Howard's got a leak in the roof, surely you know that Cam?"

Cam let out a tiny chuckle. "So that's what he was going on about this morning. I couldn't really tell, the amount of talking he was doing."

Lillian shifted the material stone in her arms, the weight of it surely beginning to fatigue her. But by now, he knew better than to ask if she needed help. "Well now that I've gotten this for him maybe he'll keep more quiet tomorrow." She had rested the stone on her hip and tossed her hair over her shoulder, the lavender scent it released crashing over him and spurring him to speak before he had really thought out the words.

"D-do you, uh..." He stuttered slightly and paused, aware that both Cam and Lillian were looking at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Lillian eyebrows disappeared into her hair as she exchanged a slightly confused look with Cam. "Um. I have to deliver this right now, um..." He could feel his cheeks blazing as he tried to avoid the smirk on Cam's face, mentally cursing Lillian's hair and its ridiculous lavender scent.

"... But, I mean... Can you wait 5 minutes?"

Her words send a rush of adrenaline though him, the confused half smile she sent him before she turned toward the cafe sending such a strong swoop though his stomach that he nearly fell over. Beside him, Cam snorted.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

**There you are lovelies! I get the sense from my reviews that you guys have been craving some fluff. Hopefully this satisfied you for the time being! As always, read and review!**


	6. Statue

**Thank you for such an overwhelming response to the last 2 chapters!**

* * *

He had regretted asking Lillian to go for a walk the second he did so- had he known their appearance together in the town square would have caused such a stir, he would have suggested a less conspicuous location. He could feel the eyes of every person they passed linger on them, Cam's gaze in particular burning a hole into the back of his neck.

"How are things on the farm?" He asked, more out of the need to break the awkward silence that had enveloped them, rather than out of actual interest. He didn't know what he was thinking, asking her to go for a walk; they could hardly have a normal conversation without wanting to claw at each other's throats. Granted, he hadn't exactly spent a great deal of time to her after what had happened on the mountain... However she latched onto conversation as eagerly as he did, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Fine... You know I bought that lamb, right?"

He hardly had to think; his mother had told him about it nearly the second it happened. "The one you named Cardinal, right? How's she treating you?"

They had come to stop at the statue as Lillian shrugged. "Okay. I think she misses how many animals you have at your farm... I'm kinda scared that my one cow won't be enough for her." He was tempted to offer her help and changed his mind at the last moment. After nearly a season of her living in Bluebell village, he had come to know at least one thing about her: if she needed help, she would ask.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She sent him a crooked smile as she sat against the edge of the statue, her russet hair gently wafting lavender against his cheeks as it was caught by the wind. "Me too." She paused slightly, her left eyebrow raising up under her bangs. "...Can I ask you something?"

He lent forward of his elbows, the cool stone of the statue pressing against his arms as he smiled. "Didn't you just do that?"

She ignored his joke, sending him a slightly confused look. "Why did you ask me to go for a walk today?"

He was caught off guard by her question, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, that's a good question." He paused, trying to ignore her eyes on him. "I guess... I don't know. Cam seems to like you, and Cam doesn't really like anybody, so I figured... yeah." He finished lamely.

She had opened her mouth to reply but was cut off before she spoke by a shout behind him- glancing over his shoulder he could see Cheryl stomping towards them, her cheeks burning the usual red that aroused itself when she was feeling bratty.

"Ash!" She had come to a stop beside them, her skirts whirring slightly as she latched onto his arm.

"How's it going Cheryl?"

Cheryl barely took any notice of Lillian's attempt at a greeting as she yanked roughly on his arm. "Ash, I've been looking for your everywhere!" She whined, her yanking becoming more insistent. "You promised to play with me today! You promised!"

He pulled himself from her grasp awkwardly, his cheeks burning red. "Cheryl, I'm with Lillian right now. Can you please just... Wait? For a bit?"

He could see Cheryl's cheeks flare up again, any hope of spending the afternoon with Lillian beginning to disappear from his mind. "But you promised!"

Lillian laughed beside him as she bent down slightly, her palms fitting on her knees as she tried to look Cheryl in the eye. "That's okay Cheryl, I've hogged him enough for one afternoon." She stretched back up to her full height and cuffed him briefly about the shoulder, the small touch sending heat through his whole arm. "I'll see you around, Ash."

He barely had time to watch her go before Cheryl was yanking on his arm again. "Ash! Ash! Let's go!"

He looped his fingers through her hair, giving one of her pig tails an affectionate tug, trying to ignore the lingering sensation of Lillian's hand against his shoulder. "I'm all yours."

* * *

**And there it is! The more reviews I get the faster I update... and it's your only way to have a say in what happens next!**


	7. Loach

**Thank you once again to all those who bother with me and this crazy story of mine. As always, Natsume owns everything except my imagination.**

* * *

He didn't know what exactly brought him to the mountain; normally he was too busy on his days off to bother leaving the village. Perhaps it was simply the summer heat beginning to get to him, or maybe he was simply sick of enduring hours of gossip with Georgia and Laney within the sweltering heat of Howard's bustling kitchen. Regardless, he sought refuge in the mountains, and the temptation of cool water flowing through the lower mountain stream.

"Ash?"

He had barely crossed the town boundaries when he saw her- Lillian, ankle deep in the stream, waving at him.

"Hi." He felt his cheeks turn crimson as he got closer; she had abandoned most of her clothes on the shore, leaving her ankle deep in simply the white t-shirt dress he had admired before. He had to hastily pull himself together. "What are you doing?"

Beside her was a small basket, its contents empty and offering no clue as to her intentions. Lillian's cheeks turned a slight pink. "I'm trying to figure out this whole hand fishing thing." She waded through the water, moving to stand beside him on the shore. "I've been trying the past few days and I just haven't been able to get it."

It was rare to see Lillian embarrassed by her own incompetence, a fact that send a certain amount of smugness through him- after all she was his rival, as she so often reminded him. "What don't you get about it?" He chuckled, watching the scowl on her face deepen.

She huffed, her fingers beginning to twist into the end of her hair. "How to grab them mainly. They're just so slippery and slimy that I can't get a good grip." This time he actually laughed, the sound of his chuckle sending another wave of angry pink to her cheeks. "Don't laugh!"

He tried to contain the grin threatening the spread across his face. "No offense Lillian, but I've been catching fish like this since I was a kid... Even Cheryl can fill up a basket that size in less than 20 minutes."

He could tell he had crossed some sort of line; the pink in Lillian's cheeks had suddenly rushed crimson. "Well, if you think it's so easy let's see you catch something!" He was momentarily distracted as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, the wave of lavender that hit him not nearly as hard as her elbow to his abdomen, sending him sideways into the water.

Her nudging caused him to descend into the water with a loud splash, any fish that he been close by scattering in a frightened manner as he struggled to keep his footing, the end of his pants and his shoes flooding with water. He wobbled for a few moments as Lillian chuckled darkly behind him, making him send a glare over his shoulder. "Well looks like you haven't given me much of a choice."

He wobbled slightly as he ripped off his soaked shoes and tossed them onto the bank beside her, taking care to hide the satisfied smirk and one of his wet socks landed loudly against her bare foot. He hid his smirk at her loud retching noise, his nimble fingers beginning to roll up his soaked pant legs and let his bare feet settle into the river bank. "Be still and quiet." He heard her tick her tongue impatiently. "You wanted a lesson, didn't you?" She sent him a glare but remained silent, tapping her foot impatiently against the river bank.

"Just let them come to you." As he whispered it, he could see the frightened fish beginning to explore his part of the water again, a loach in particular catching his eye as it swam a little too close to his left ankle. "And then, when they least expect it-"

He lunged for the fish without thinking; he could hear the splash of water around him as he enclosed the fish in his fist, whipping it up into the air and crashing against the bank.

"Ash!"

He shook his sopping hair out of his eyes to reveal an equally wet Lillian, peeking out at him between a matted mess of hair. He couldn't help himself; a loud bark of a laugh burst from his mouth as he doubled over, the walk to shore nearly impossible as he struggled for breath.

"It's not funny!" He straighten at her tone, half relieved when he saw that she too was fighting a smile. "Goddess Ash. You've... You've got to stop ruining every outfit I own."

He felt a sudden rush of relief burst through him. He was still walking on eggshells around her, still exploring the unknown territory on what Lillian and himself were forging- whether it could be called a friendship or not yet, he didn't know. The fish flopped between them, earning its place back in the depths of the stream. "Sorry." He grinned, for splashing her or releasing the fish, he didn't know. "But you got me wet first."

Lillian smirked, her hands wringing out her long chocolate hair. "You make it look so easy though. I don't know what I'm going to do come Friday, I won't be able to catch a thing."

He shrugged, trying not to stare as she laced her boots up her feet again. "It's not all about winning. It's also fun to eat what you catch after."

"If I catch anything." She paused as she straightened up, folding her leggings over the crook of her elbow. She seemed to be struggling to say something, her cheeks flushing pink again. "I know I don't say this enough but...Thanks for the help, Ash."

She didn't wait for his reply before she brushed past him awkwardly, leaving him alone on the mountain.

* * *

**As always, if you like it please review! Hearing back from you guys is what keeps me writing.**


	8. Lamb

**We're coming up to my favourite part in the story in the next few chapters. Very exciting!**

* * *

She had appeared the following afternoon on the other side of his fence, her long brown hair swept up into a knot on the top of her head to avoid the heat. "Hi, Ash."

He felt his cheeks go slightly red as heaved a bale of hay over his shoulder and to his feet, removing his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "How's it going, Lillian?"

He could barely pay attention to her as she replied, his mind beginning to race. She had hardly left his mind as of late; how many times a day did he catch himself thinking about her, his mind wandering to what she was doing? How often did he look south towards her ranch, wondering if she needed help, thinking of excuses to walk by? He cleared his throat gruffly, the slight pink tinge to Lillian's cheeks bringing him back to what she was saying. "... If you're not busy, would you like to go for a walk?"

He felt his cheeks turn red, all thought of work leaving him as he rushed towards the fence, his enthusiasm seeming to startle her slightly as he hopped over to her side. "Of course."

She seemed a little off put by his suddenness, an awkward silence settling between them as they walked, both their cheeks slightly pink. Even after being here for a season, he still couldn't control himself properly around her, the effect she had on him... He was acting like a bratty schoolboy with a crush, not a twenty year old man with... Well, whatever it was.

"How are things at your place?" He heard Lillian ask. They had come to a stop at Grady's field, the horses still out for their daily grazing.

"Fine." He struggled to elaborate. "Except... Do you remember that lamb Snow I told you about a week ago?"

"The one you just bought from that rancher out in the country?"

"Yeah." He leant forward on his elbows, pressing his weight against the fence. "I don't think she likes it here. She keeps getting out of the pen and trying to find her way home... It's like my place isn't good enough or something." He paused, watching Lillian as her eyes remained fixed on the horses, her attention clearly only half with him. "I mean... I guess not everyone can like Bluebell at first. It takes some getting used to." He felt his cheeks go red again. "But even you liked it after a while, right Lillian?"

A stray piece of hair had fallen down from the knot on top of her head, and he had to clench his fists against the fence to stop himself from taking it between his fingers. "I don't know." She sighed, her eyes still fixed on the horses. "Sometimes I still get a bit homesick, I guess."

It occurred to him that he had never bothered to ask her where she was from, but she saved him the trouble, her eyes leaving the horses and instead fixing on her folded hands. "I grew up in Mineral Town. The quietest place on earth." He couldn't quite think of anything to say, and was almost glad he couldn't- he had never talked like this with Lillian, never heard her speak about her past. "Nothing ever happens there... No new people, no new faces. Just the same thing, day in day out."

"Are you glad you came to Bluebell though?"

She seemed to spend a long moment considering the question. "I think so. There wasn't really anything for me in Mineral Town... Nobody to really have a future with, I guess. I mean, when Dad first moved there the place was thriving, lots of young people his age; him and mom used to joke about him having to fight off a few girls before he finally married her. But for me... There just weren't a lot of young people there when I was growing up... I guess, yeah. I am happy to be here. It's nice having some company my own age, at the very least."

Her cheeks had flushed a dull pink by the time she finished. He wanted to say something, anything; yet his mouth refused to open. He resolved to tap his boot awkwardly against the fence post, trying to force words out.

"... I guess I know what you mean. Small towns like this, there isn't exactly a massive selection... Sometimes I think that's why my Dad left. I mean, he wanted a family and the only way to make that happen and keep the ranch was with my Mom. I don't really know if they were ever in love or anything, it was just a convenience thing. I never wanted to end up like that. But when I was growing up it was the exact same thing, just me and Laney over here. It felt like my whole future was determined for me... If I wanted to have a future in Bluebell it would have to be with her. But then Georgia came, and Cam... and you."

He could see the corner of her mouth lift. "Planning an extensive future with Cam, are you?"

He chuckled. "You know what I mean. It's just... Nice. To not have only the one option."

"Ash?" She had turned toward him to say something, and for one wild moment he was half convinced she was going to ask if she had become an option... Yet before he had time to think about his answer she was suddenly looking over his right shoulder, her eyebrows raised so high they wrinkled her forehead. "Isn't that Snow?"

He wheeled around, groaning. "Of course it is." The sheep in question was frolicking along the cobbled stone path, her just brushed wool beginning to tangle and snare on the overgrown grass poking between the stones.

Beside him, Lillian sighed. "Well? Come on then. She's not going to round herself up." She nudged him gently on the shoulder, already abandoning his side in favour of herding the lamb. He sighed before following her, mentally cursing the sheep- she was nearly as bad as Cheryl for interrupting.

* * *

**So much fluff! And a nice bit of back story for both characters. For those wondering, I always imagined Lillian as the daughter of Jack and a bachelorette from Mineral Town. Care to guess who? **


	9. Flower Day

**Thank you for all the feedback I've gotten on the last two chapters! You guys make me want to be a better writer.**

**Quite a few of you were right- For me, I always envisioned Lillian being the daughter of Karen and Jack. (Even though in the game she has purple eyes, I always write her as having green/hazel to fit my own cannon.) I always envisioned Karen raising her daughter to not take any crap and maybe hold her own when it comes to drinking (which is a little hint for later chapters, hehe.) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with that new farmer."

Laney had caught him staring absentmindedly out the café window, his eyes snapping guiltily away from Lillian as she checked the request board. He pressed his thumbs against the condensation on his mug of hot milk, trying to fight the red that was creeping up his neck. "Who, Lillian?"

"As if we've had another new farmer in the last decade." He could see the side of her mouth turn up slightly as she took a seat across from him, her hands creeping up to rearrange a wayward pin in her hair. "You know, people have been talking about you two."

He took a sip of milk, using the extra few seconds to attempt to filter through the swirl of thoughts bouncing around inside his head. "…Is that so?"

He felt a twinge of annoyance as she leant across the table, her index finger dipping below the rim of his cup and scooping a dollop of foam from the top of his beverage. "It is so. And I have to admit I'm a bit curious as well." She sent him a look that reminded him so much of his mother that he had to remind himself that he was no longer a kid caught in a wrong doing. "… You know before she came here people used to talk about us that way."

He couldn't think of anything constructive to say and settled on reaching for the menu, his eyes not focusing on the specials he knew all too well. He didn't know what Laney wanted of him, nor could he stop the flare of annoyance that burst through him as she bit her lip across from him. "You know Laney, I should probably get back soon. Mom will be closing the shop soon, she might need help."

He could tell she had more to say on the subject but was relieved when she dropped it, rising from her seat. "At least let me give you a late lunch before you go. I know how your mom is; it'll be eight o'clock before you eat."

"No, really…"

"It's not a problem; I actually made a bit too much stew today for Dad. You're actually saving him the trouble of having it again for dinner." He could see her dishing it up behind the counter and had to admit the rumbling in his stomach was much more persuasive than his eagerness to avoid her and her apparent dislike of Lillian.

"Thanks a lot, Laney." He inhaled the savory scent as the dish slid in from of him, his eyes falling on a small white daisy bud decorating the rim of his plate. He fingered the petals between his gloved fingers, chuckling as she sat across from him. "Bit of an odd garnish, isn't it?"

She sent him a slightly confused smile, unraveling a set of cutlery from a napkin and beginning to pick at his food. "Well of course. Today is Flower Day."

He felt his stomach clench uncomfortably and he moved to grab a fork, the daisy suddenly feeling very small beneath his fingers. "Ah, so it is."

"You probably forgot, didn't you?" He watched her fork pierce a chunk of potato he had wanted to grab. "You forget every year Ash, I swear. I don't know why Jessica and Cheryl put up with you…" He shrugged at her teasing and resolved scoop a large chunk of vegetable into his mouth to avoid speaking, allowing her to press on. "Then I guess you didn't get flowers for anyone then? Not even Lillian?"

He swallowed roughly. "What's your problem with her anyway? Last time I checked you two didn't have anything to do with each other."

She went a little red about the ears. "Well last time I checked neither did you. A few weeks ago you two hated each other, now I'm hearing from Cam that you two are going on dates?"

"Dates?" He nearly choked on a poorly cut piece of turnip. "I'm not dating Lillian. She stops by my farm on her way into town and she helped me herd Snow the other day. How is that dating?"

"I didn't say you were _dating_. I just said that people seem to think you two are going on _dates_." She pointed her fork at him from across the table, the prongs so close to him that he was worried he would be punctured. "All I'm saying is you need to be careful."

He chuckled, beginning to rouse himself to tease her back. "Of what? Are you jealous or something?"

"I'm not jealous!" She hissed angrily at him, her violently red ears betraying her. "If anything, you need to be careful of your mother." He let out a sigh and she leant even further across the table, poking him roughly in the chest. "Listen, I know how things work around here just as well as you do. You start giving people the wrong idea about you and Lillian, people will start wondering what other improper things are going on."

He gave the stew up as a bad job, standing to leave. "You're being over dramatic, Laney."

"Am I?" She had gotten to her feet as well. She had always been tall for a girl, the top of her head level with his eyes. "You tell me right now that you honestly think that if you two were caught doing… something, your mother wouldn't be forced to marry the girl. Tell me Ash."

"Yeah, except there is no 'something.' We're friends; barely friends, some days." He pushed past her, trying to ignore her low hiss of words as he left the cafe.

"I see the way you look at her. Even if there isn't 'something' now, there will be soon."

What did Laney know, anyway? She had always been like this, even when they were kids. Always blowing things out of proportion, making a bigger deal that necessary… Besides, she wasn't in charge of him. Not now, not ever. The whole thing reminded him eerily of the old days, when Georgia had just moved to town... Back then, he had thought she was being possessive. Afraid of losing him as a friend. What a ridiculous idea.

"Ash!"

He jumped slightly, not realizing that he was already halfway home. Lillian was standing a few feet in from of him, her cheeks an uncharacteristic shade of bright red.

"Hey, Lillian." He could feel Laney's eyes on his back from the window of the café, and resolved to do his best to not let what she had said bother him. "What's up? You look a little red."

Her cheeks blushed even more, her eyes fixed firmly on a point somewhere over his left shoulder. "It's nothing really. I mean... Oh, this is ridiculous." She took a moment to smooth her small white dress down, her cheeks still blazing as she began to dig through her bag. "Right. Well... Yeah." She shoved a single yellow rose into his hands in an unceremonious manner. "It's Flower Day."

He felt his neck turn a deep shade of red, his embarrassment no dobt not going unnoticed back at the café. He couldn't quite think of what to say, Laney's words still buzzing about his head and making him very aware of the fact that more than a few faces, including the mayor's, seemed to be turning in their direction.

Lillian, however, seemed to be unable to stop talking. "Cam told me when I bought it that it meant friendship... And maybe joy, or something. Not that I put a lot of thought into it. I mean, I'm getting one for everyone. Well, not the exact same flower, but, you know..." She finished rather lamely.

He felt speechless, such a flurry of emotions coursing through him that he couldn't quite decide which one to feel. On the one hand, he felt incredibly pleased that Lillian had even trouble herself to bother learning the meaning of the flower, a fact that was sending his stomach into a series of acrobatics... On the other, he felt like strangely peeved, not only for his previous conversation with Laney, but for asking Cam if Lillian was getting him something so he could reciprocate. All this, while desperately wishing Rutger would remove the astonished expression from his face.

He could barely process the blush fading from Lillian's cheeks, her smile turning into a slight frown as he met her gift with silence. "Well... I'd better go. I have a lot of flowers to deliver." She cleared her throat and punched him gruffly in the shoulder, trying to make up for her embarrassment. "Bye."

He continued on with the rose in his hands, not remembering until much later that he had left Laney's daisy back at the café.

* * *

**Sigh. Just when you think everything is starting to fall into place... Read and Review please!**


	10. Clippings

**This one is intentionally short because the next chapter is what I like to call "The Big One" aka The Whole Reason I Committed to Writing This Story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"… I don't like that look you're giving me, Cam."

They were spending the rainy afternoon inside the spare room of Howard's Café, which had been slowly transformed through the course of a few years to encompass the remarkable amount of flora and unidentifiable crates that classified it as Cam's workroom. He had just finished retelling the events of the previous afternoon, a small knot forming in his stomach as the boy across from him sighed and looked up from pruning a few stray leaves from a bunch of carnations.

"… It never occurred to you that maybe Laney was only saying these things because she's had a crush on you since she was 11?"

He felt a rush of blood go to his cheeks. "No. That never did occur to me."

Cam sighed and gestured to the stool beside him, handing him a pair of pruning shears and a bunch of carnations as he continued to speak. "Frankly I'm not surprised. You're probably the least observant person I've ever met." He paused, looking pointedly at the carnation he had just butchered, having been too focused on his words to pay attention to what he was doing with his fingers.

"I don't know if she said it because she was jealous or... Regardless, what she said was right. Your mother has been asking me about you and Lillian, and if you aren't careful she's going to be planning the wedding before you've even gotten your hands on a blue feather. I'm just saying, it wouldn't kill you to be a little bit more subtle…"

"But I don't want to marry Lillian… or anyone, for that matter. I've never even kissed a girl!" He sighed, abandoning the carnations in favour of ripping his hat off in frustration, his elbows pressing into the wood of the table. "Look, it's not my fault Laney likes me. I mean maybe back when we were kids I felt something, but now… Whatever. Laney and I are friends. Lillian and I are friends. We're all just friends."

Cam snorted, a stray leaf flying from the stem of the flower and onto the table. "Oh yeah, you're friends all right. That's why Lillian spent almost an hour at my flower stand the other day making me tell her the meaning of every bloody flower I had in stock."

He pulled his head up from his palms, looking round angrily. "By the way, thanks for the heads up about Flower Day." He felt his ears go red as Cam sniggered beside him. "No, no. I mean it. Thanks for making me look like an asshole in front of her. That really helped things, thanks."

"Oh, so you're interested in helping things along then are you? How far along are we talking here?" Cam chuckled, not phased by the icy glare he was sending him. "Obviously not too far, given the fact that you have about as much experience with girls as I do with dogs."

"Shut up."

"There you two are." A quick glance over both their shoulders revealed Lillian, leaning against the doorway and looking eerily like the day he had first met her. "The rain let up a while ago, either of you want to head over to Georgia's? She just got a new foal."

Beside him Cam chuckled dryly. "I need to finish up here. But Ash isn't doing anything better, are you Ash?"

"Nope, I not." He sent a pointed look to Cam, getting to his feet. "Give me a minute though, got to help Cam with all these clippings he's got everywhere."

She shrugged at him, her hands settling in her pockets. "Suit yourself. I'm going to grab a bite from Howard, just come in front when you're done."

"Sure."

His eyes followed her out, waiting until she was out of ear shot before rounding abruptly on Cam. "What the hell was that?"

The other boy stood, towering over him by a few inches. "You're telling me you're upset?"

"No, but…"

Cam looped an arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the door. "Then I just did you a favour. Now get going, you've got a lady in waiting."

He was still blushing when the door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

**Short and sweet! You guys don't even have a right to be grumpy at me, the next chapter is a juicy one :)**


	11. Storm

**This is it. This is the big one. As always Natsume owns everything, I'm just putting them in sexual scenarios.**

* * *

"...I just wanted to apologize."

He glanced sideways at her. Lillian had remained mostly silent on their walk over from the cafe; somehow things between them seemed more fragile than ever. She sighed momentarily, her eyes remaining fixed on Georgia's new foal and unwilling to meet his. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. By giving you the flower, I mean. I just... I don't know. I think I might have over stepped some boundaries, or something."

"Lillian, no-"

"It's fine Ash. I just want you to know that I didn't mean anything by it. It's not like I like you, in that way, or anything. I got a flower for everyone."

Her words stung slightly; he found himself staring at the foal, not really focusing on its clumsy attempts to walk alongside the other horses around it. Now more than ever he felt confused and unsure of where he stood with her. "Do you want to see Snow?" He had blurt it out rather suddenly and without much thought, unable to take the awkward silence that had settled between them once again.

She hesitated, as if she had more to say on the matter, but seemed to decide against it with a shrug. "Sure, I guess."

They made it to the barn well enough, Lillian giving the place a once over until she spotted the lamb. "There's my Snow." She cooed, allowing the tiny sheep to lick her palms affectionately. The weather outside seemed to be recovering from the few hours of warmth it had offered them; rain was beginning to patter against the barn roof, effectively making the quiet between them seem a thousand times worse. He felt as if his stomach was working itself into knots, his mouth strangely dry.

"Well, it looks like she's getting on well enough with the other animals." He watched as Lillian gave the lamb a gentle pat as it left her to be among the other cattle and sheep.

"Yeah." His voice sounded hoarse, the increasingly loud pattering of the rain beginning to make it difficult to hear. "And she's stopped trying to run away as much."

"Good." Lillian shoved her hands in her pockets, pausing slightly as they both listening to the wind beginning to howl outside. "You know, I've been thinking about getting another lamb. Mine must be lonely with nothing but cattle for company... And I was thinking, maybe when Snow gets a bit older..."

"Yeah. I know she'd like that. I mean..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I would only want her to go with you. You're such a good farmer, and she already loves you..."

Lillian sent him her usual crooked smile. "Thanks." The wind outside suddenly howled, a loud crack of thunder shaking the walls of the barn. He followed Lillian's gaze out the open barn door, the rain beginning to fall so fast and thick it was difficult to see the end of the pasture. "Looks like the weather has decided to take a turn for the worst. Maybe I should head back to my place."

He felt his stomach clench up as the walls of the barn creaking against the wind outside. "Are you sure? It might be better to stay here, just until the rain slows up a bit." She ignored what he said, beginning to button her vest and turn her collar up against the wind. He placed a hand carefully on her arm, ignoring the usual rush of heat in his stomach as he did so. "At least take my umbrella?"

She shrugged out of his grip, chuckling dryly as she did so. "Will you relax Ash? I'll be fine. It's just a little rain." She took a half step outside, her hair already being whipped around by the wind.

"Lillian, it seems like it's getting worse-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Ash."

He bit his tongue and turned to herd the animals into their pens, fighting the urge to follow her. He could see her out to pasture from the corner of his eye; she was surely soaked in a matter of moments, the wind whipping her hair so hard about her face that it was a wonder she could see. He hesitated, watching as she staggered slightly, her bandanna flying off her head and getting lost in the storm.

"... Shit."

He couldn't stand to just watch her struggle; there was no way she would make it home without being swept up in the wind herself. Grabbing an umbrella, he followed her out.

He had to struggle to catch up with her; even being a fully grown male he struggled to keep his footing in the flood that was pouring down. "Come back inside Lillian!" He had to shout to be heard above the storm, barely managing to keep hold of his umbrella as he grabbed her arm.

She had to hold her hair off her face, the wet curtains whipping around wildly as she tried to shrug out of his grip again. "Ash will you let go? I'm fine! Like I said, it's just a little rain."

"I think it's safe to say this is more than just a little rain." His umbrella was jerked roughly out of his hands by the wind as another crack of thunder sounded; he didn't have time to count the seconds before he was soaked, his white shirt pressing hard against the lines of his abdomen. "Can you stop being so stubborn Lillian? It's going to take you hours to get back at this rate!"

He could see her still struggling against his grip and decided to go against his chivalrous upbringing; gripping her hard around the shoulders he pushed her roughly back, using her momentary unbalance to slink an arm around her waist. He half carried, half dragged her back to the barn, ignoring her swearing as he did so.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted as he shoved her roughly into the barn, her face an angry red. He shrugged her off as he made to turn and lock the dead bolt behind them, ignoring the pain of her fist colliding against his back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as he turned back to her, her breath coming out ragged and angry as she fought against her shivering.

He let out a loud and frustrated sigh. "What am I doing?" It seemed as if the tension between them had surmounted to a breaking point, so much so that he was struggling to keep his temper. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just saving you from dying out in a hurricane. What are you doing Lillian?"

Her eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "You're such a drama queen." She was struggling to get past him, already trying to get outside again. "I don't need you to take care of me, I'm not your girlfriend or something!"

He angrily slapped her hands away from the dead bolt, taking her wrists in his hands and steering her towards the extra hay bales, ignoring the swoop in his stomach at the feeling of her wet body pressed against his. "Lillian, just shut up and let yourself get taken care of, okay? Believe it or not, I'm doing this for your own good." He pushed her roughly back, ignoring her squeal as she landed against the hay. He was breathing heavily, trying to control his anger as he began searching for extra blankets or clothes.

"Oh, what's this then?" It seemed as if as much as he didn't want a fight, she did- she was staring at him angrily, her cheeks radiating red above the tightly knotted bundle of limbs that were her crossed arms and legs. "You're mad at me? Because I'm not some poor pathetic girl who needs you? Because I can manage just fine without you? Well, I'm sorry-"

"Just shut up, Lillian!" He yelled at her, his anger finally boiling over. He couldn't think with her around, not when he was this mad; it also certainly didn't help that her wet dress was clinging to every curve of her body, all the skin that had kept him up at night making it difficult not to stare. His yelling seemed to have quieted her- she was staring angrily at the wall. With a grunt, he yanked a box out of a back corner, one he knew to be filled with a mix of old clothes and blankets kept for such a situation as this.

"Here." He said after a moment of rummaging, roughly tossing a blanket and an old button down shirt at her. "Change into this, you're going to freeze otherwise."

She shivered for a moment but otherwise remained glaring at the wall, the old clothes gathering in a rumpled pile at her feet. "No thanks."

"Lillian-"

"I said no thanks!" She snapped at him, her voice raising an octave, her eyes moving to glare at him rather than the old wood.

"Fine." He snapped back, digging through the box to find the clothes he knew to be his father's, all the while trying to regulate his heavy breathing.

He kept his back to her as he stripped off the wet shirt, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks as he felt her eyes on the muscles of his back. Pausing the swift movement only to kick off his shoes, he yanked his soaked pants off and slipped into a pair of his father's old trousers, ignoring Lillian's tiny gasp as he did so. As he turned towards her, he could see her cheeks were still a bright pink, her eyes sliding from his half naked form and back to the wall.

He sighed, looping the old shirt over his shoulders. He hated fighting with anyone, yet fighting with Lillian was nearly unbearable. More to avoid the angry silence between them he spoke, keeping his eyes on the buttons he was fastening. "These used to be my father's clothes. Last time I tried them on I was swimming in them." Lillian glared harder at the wall. "Guess I've grown into them."

"Pants are a bit short." She sniffed, her tone icy.

That was true- there was about an extra half inch of showing about his bare feet. "I'm taller than he was." She shivered again as he approached her, ignoring him as he sat beside her.

"You know, sometimes I think you're too stubborn for your own good. And I'm not going to apologize for stopping you. It's bad out there and you know it, Lillian." His eyes fell to her wrists, her he could clearly see red marks from where he had grabbed her so roughly. He reached out a hand to touch them. "I am sorry for how I did it. Especially if I hurt you."

She turned a deeper shade of red and pulled away from his touch, her emerald eyes finding his. "Shut up, Ash."

He sighed loudly as she said it, ripping off his hat to run a hand through his hair in frustration, an act that only seemed to enrage her further. "Don't feed me this bullshit. If you're mad at me, be mad. Let's fight, I don't care. Just don't try to smooth things over with a few kind words. Have the decency to let me know I'm pissing you off, at least."

Her words made his cheeks beginning to burn, caught off guard by how quickly he rose in response. "When aren't you pissing me off? That's the problem isn't it. Hasn't been a day since you've come to town that I'm not scrambling to try and figure you out- you and all your damn cryptic comments and always taking what I say the wrong way-"

She was getting into the fighting spirit again, getting on her feet to glare at him. "Well how can't I? You know, you've been nothing but annoying since the start. Hello? Did you miss the fact that I grew up on a farm? I know how to do this, Ash! I don't need any help! Even though you evidently think I can't manage a damn thing myself-"

He was on his feet without being aware of doing so; he could never recall losing control like this, his face nearly purple with rage. "Want to know why I think you can't do these things? Because you're so damn stubborn- most family farms rely on help from the community, you idiot! It would be good for you to let go of some of that fucking Mineral Town pride and let someone show you how to do things, or lend a hand. Your farm would be shit if my mother-"

"Shut up!" She had raised a hand to strike him, her face contorted with rage becoming even more so as he easily caught her, grasping her tiny wrist in his hand.

"You know what else?" He seized her other forearm in his hands and pulled her gruffly against his chest. "You're too damn stubborn to even get out of these wet clothes, even though you know you're going to get sick." Holding her easily in one hand despite her struggling, he bent to grab his father's old shirt. "How are you going to take care of a farm if you're sick? Idiot."

"Oh, fuck off." She hissed as he wheeled her around, her back gently colliding with the barn wall as he pinned her there, his hips pressing firmly into hers.

"Don't swear." He hissed back as he ripped off her denim vest, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder and into the dirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ash-" He ignored her protests as knelt to undo the knots of her boot laces. He could hear her breathing heavily, her thighs trembling slightly beside his face.

He was too caught up to be this close to her, to full of emotion to turn up the chance to feel her, just the once, under his bare hands. He was hardly aware of what he was doing, all the adrenaline of their fight combined with his wanting of her making it impossible for him to think straight. He let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding as he abandoned the pretense of her laces, too close to pass up the opportunity... Acting of their own accord, his fingers reached for her, barely caressing the exposed skin her her calve. He heard a rush of air escape her lips as he did it, the memory of the mountain and her snarled skirt and that breath on his neck pushing him far away from logic. As he rose to meet her he allowed his inhibitions to fade, letting his fingers to drag along the side of her leg, first catching on the fabric of her leggings as he stroked upwards, his hands following the curve of her knees and thighs, pausing only briefly to play with the hem of her dress before they roughly grasped her by the hips. His anger was beginning to leave him, his throat sore from all their yelling- and yet he felt oddly relieved, as if all the dead weight of his frustrations with her had been aired out.

She was shaking- whether from the cold or anger he couldn't tell. He placed one hand against the wood of the barn beside her head, watching as her eyes became half-lidded, her cheeks still pink. He allowed himself to drop his head slightly and inhale the sickly sweet scent of lavender radiating from her, his breath against her neck sending another shiver through her body.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting hers. She was staring at him, her green eyes now wide beneath knitted eyebrows. Her lips parted slightly before she licked them, the low swooping sensation in his stomach begging him to lean in and close the inch wide gap between the two of them... And yet he couldn't. Time seemed to stretch between them, the longer the seconds ticked between them the more his nerve seemed to vanish.

The lips he had been staring at spoke. "What are you doing, Ash?"

He was caught off guard by her gentle tone, the barely there whisper leaving her lips and colliding with his; suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that he had never, not once, kissed a girl he wasn't related to... She was staring at him in an almost confused way; wondering, no doubt, if he would have the nerve to kiss her. He could feel her nose barely touching his, every one of her exhales sending another wave of lavender rushing over him, the scent sending the kind of numbness through his body that he hadn't felt since he last drank whiskey.

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry." He pulled away from her and nearly groaned in anguish, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow beside them. He didn't know whether he was sorry for the fighting or trying- if you could even call it that- to kiss her.

She was very still beneath him, her breathing still slightly erratic. "No, n-no... It's okay." She looped an arm up to grip him about the elbow, willing his eyes to hers. "It's fine." Then she did something she had never done before; reaching forward, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him towards her, her other hand reaching up to grip the back of his neck.

He was so embarrassed he could hardly bear to hug her back, his one hand reaching up pathetically to pat her on the back. He could feel the material of her dress pressing against him, no doubt soaking his dry clothes, but he couldn't manage to care, he mind to preoccupied with his own mortification to bother with such matters.

She let go all to quickly, moving as far away from him as she could until she had her back pressed against the wall, her cheeks a slight shade of pink as she avoided his eyes. "... It's stopped raining now, at least." That was true. Whereas before the rain had been impossible to hear over, especially with all the thunder and wind, it had now reduced to a barely there patter against the roof. "...I should probably go back, check on my animals and crops..." He didn't want her to go; he felt a certain amount of shame in what he had done, especially so when she picked her denim vest up on the floor, now covered in dust.

"Lillian." He caught her forearm in his hand, wincing slightly when he saw the red mark his earlier grip had left there. "... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I've never been like that before..."

She too had turned a little red. "...It's fine. Really." She sent him a crooked smile to make up for her unconvincing tone before escaping his grip, looping her filthy vest over her shoulders. "...Let's just... pretend it never happened. Okay?" She reached up as if to cuff him about the shoulder in her usual manner but seemed to think better of it at the last moment, her hand awkwardly settling on tangling in the ends of her hair. "...See you later, Ash..."

He waited until he heard the dead bolt click behind her before he let out a loud groan, his fist colliding with the wall.

* * *

**Oh goodness. Please let me know what you think :)**


	12. Stars

**A lot of people thought the last chapter was going to be THE chapter... Maybe you'll be a little bit happier with this one... :)**

* * *

She twitched beside him in the darkness, her wrist barely brushing the cool skin of his un-gloved hand and sending a low swoop into the bottom of his stomach.

He had to hand it to her. She had been true to her word; it was as if what had happened between them in the barn hadn't even happened at all. As if he had never grabbed her roughly about the hips with the intention of making her his own, as if he hadn't stripped and attempted to make her do the same, as if the soft trembling of her lower lip as she whispered the words "What are you doing?" hadn't nearly pushed them both over the edge... As if they both hadn't been stumbling around the borders of lust and wanting...

And here they were now, lying less than a foot apart in the cool summer grass. He could hardly focus on the stars above, the allure of the midnight sky not nearly as enticing as the woman beside him- who incidentally had not arrived at his fence post in her usual manner the morning following the incident, and had yet to return with her usual small talk and lavender aroma. He wanted desperately to roll on top of her and take her as his own (or at the very least, ask her what the hell was going on between them) the townspeople surrounding them be damned... He clenched his fists roughly to his side, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck and beneath the ribbon neckline of her dress.

On Lillian's other side Cam cleared his throat, the boy in question now catching his eye and sending him a knowing look. He had grilled Ash for details on what exactly had transpired between them; after having the events of the mountain had been so unceremonious skimmed over Cam had settled for no less than the grittiest retelling of he story he could muster. Somewhere above him he heard Rutger's voice sound out.

"Time to get going folks. We all have plenty of work to do tomorrow."

Lillian stretched up between the boys, her long chocolate hair swishing over her shoulder and splashing lavender against his cheeks. "That's true enough."

"Hey Ash, why don't you walk Lillian home?" He felt himself blush as Cam spoke, a hint of a smirk spreading across the other boy's cheeks.

Beside him he heard Lillian's voice waver in the dark. "That's okay... I can get along just fine..."

Cam was on his feet all too quickly, already brushing dirt off his pants. "Nonsense. The mountains get dangerous at night." Cam's smirk widened as he glared at him, making the boy in question pause for a cough covered laugh before he addressed them again. "Normally we would all walk home together, but since Lillian lives a bit out of the way... And you live so close to her. I'll walk home Georgia and Laney anyway. It only makes sense." He waved absently over his shoulder as he descended from the hill with the other villagers, leaving the two alone on the mountain.

He could barely see her in the moonlight, but could tell by her tone of voice that she was blushing. "Cam's being ridiculous, I don't know what he's on about. We could have all just walked together and it wouldn't have made any difference... You know you don't have to, right?"

He got to his feet, fixing his hat on his head. "I know I don't have to. But seeing as we're the last two up here..."

"Oh..." She had risen beside him, struggling to find her footing in the darkness. "Right."

"I don't have to walk you all the way if you don't want to."

"...Okay."

They settled into one of their polite and awkward silences that had become staples of their time together as of late. Carefully giving each other a wide birth of space as they ascended in the dark, he felt his ears beginning to burn such a brilliant shade of red it was a marvel they weren't glowing in the dark. He felt properly ashamed of himself, particularly at how he treated her in the barn... throwing her around like a bale of hay and pressing her up against walls with the intention of stripping and/or kissing her... Neither of which, incidentally, he had had the nerve to do- a fact that almost certainly made him feel worse.

"Lillian?" He had stopped walking and listened for her in the darkness.

Somewhere to his left, she sounded. "What?"

"I... I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry." He reached out for her in the darkness, his hands grasping her gently about the elbow, trying to pull her face into the scarce amount of light the moon provided. He took it as a good sign that she didn't jerk angrily out of his grasp. "For how I behaved in the barn. I don't know what got into me, I was just so angry... But you deserve better. It won't happen again."

He felt her reach out to him, her fingers mirroring his grip on her and squeezing him gently about the bicep. "I've told you before Ash, it's fine." It was the first time she had said it that he actually believed it. "We all lose control of ourselves every once in a while. And it was kind of... exciting to see that side of you."

"Exciting?" They had resumed their walking, this time without all the extra space between them; her wrist was gently brushing against his thigh in the dark. "Exciting how?"

She hummed slightly, as if trying to find the right words. "Well... You know. You're usually so calm and level-headed. It was kind of... attractive to see you let go of your inhibitions and just do what you want."

He stopped in his tracks, the sensation in his belly giving a low and hopeful swoop at her words. "A-attractive?" He stuttered slightly as he repeated her words. He could see her take a few steps forward in the dark before she glanced back over her shoulder at him, the smirk on her face sending a rush of annoyed blood through his veins. "Oh, right." He let out a frustrated sighed as she snickered. "You're teasing."

"Oh, lighten up." She chuckled, aiming an affectionate punch in the dark and colliding with his chest rather than his shoulder. "I get hauled in a barn against my will, you get made fun of for it. I'd call that a fair trade."

He had caught her hand against his chest, trying to find her eyes as he glared down at her in the dark. "I'd hardly call it fair."

He could feel her breath against his face, her eyes no doubt searching for his in the darkness. "And why not?"

He had to forcibly bite his tongue to keep himself from uttering the words he longed to say to her; tell her the effect she had on him, the effect she had always had on him since the day she arrived in Bluebell. How their hatred and rivalry had evolved into a friendship and maybe... quite possibly... and affection for one another? He could feel his cheeks going crimson as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"See this? This is what I'm talking about." He was caught off guard by her annoyed tone. He could barely see her, but knew her hands had to be stationed on her hips. "Do you have any idea how refreshing it was to just fight with you the other day? It's like you spend your whole life only saying what you know people want to hear, only doing things to seek approval from your mom or your sister... Or Cam for Goddess' sake! When are you going to start taking control of your own life and act like a man?"

She had struck a nerve. "A man? Is that what you want? Some big, burly asshole who treats you like a piece of meat?"

She let out a ragged breath. "You know damn well I don't. All I'm saying is..." She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, a long and annoyed breath leaving her before she finally spoke, her voice suddenly much more quiet in the dark. "Why didn't you kiss me, back in the barn-"

"Lillian..." He could feel himself beginning to lose control again, could feel his temper reaching a breaking point, his fingers beginning to itch for her, to feel her skin underneath his... He forced himself to keep his head, to keep from grabbing her and doing right by her, his desperation to handle the situation like adults wavering. "Lillian, let's just calm down, you need to calm down..."

"No!" She hissed at him, her hands flying up to loop into the fabric of his shirt, shaking him slightly. "No, I won't. Tell me why! "

"Lillian." He was nearly begging.

"Because you could have, you know!" Her words rang out in the stillness of the dark, bouncing off rocky walls and colliding with him in a thousand ways. "I don't get you, Ash. Any other guy... You wanted me. I knew how much you wanted me and you just..." Her voice broke. "Is it me? Am I... Do you not..."

As desperately as he had been trying to fight his words he suddenly found them dead in his throat, his arms going numb. She had loosened her grip on his shirt, her fingers working to smooth the wrinkles she had left. "I should have known, really." Her voice broke again, the crack sending a jolt of pain through his spine. "I always suspected, after flower day... You know what?" He felt his a chill run across his neck, her sudden switch in tone telling him he was in dangerous territory.

"It's fine." She said all too lightly, her fingers digging into his chest and pushing him back roughly. "Totally fine. It's like I said before: I'm not your girlfriend." Her pitch had gone up and octave, her fingers still seeking his chest every few moments to push him back angrily. "And besides, it's not like you... Or either of us for that matter... It's fine." She was beginning to scare him now; in as many ways that he had lost control before, it seemed as if she was doing so now. "You know what? You'll be fine. You have Laney, I'm sure... I mean I always suspected... And it's fine. It's fine. There's... I can always move to the other village... It's fine."

She gave him one last push before turning on her heel, her footsteps clumsy in the darkness. He was still mulling over her speech, the imprint of the heat of her fingers against his chest prompting him to speak more than anything. "So that's it, then." He heard her stop moving in the dark. "So that's that. You don't get your way once and you're already running off to another village? Making alternative plans? Is that what this is for you?" He was alarmed at how angry he sounded, his voice continuing to echo off the rocky walls surrounding them.

"What is 'this'?" She yelled back. "Would you care to enlighten me? Because ever since that day in your goddess-forsaken barn I've had no idea where I stand with you." She drew a big breath, her yelling doubling in sound when she continued. "I've had no idea where I stand with you since the day I met you, Ash! You are the most obtuse, annoying, cryptic idiot I've ever met!"

"I'm the cryptic idiot?" He had somehow gotten close to her again, the two of them standing merely a foot apart, bellowing. "I've wasted a better part of a summer trying to figure out where I stand with you, when you're not too busy slamming doors in my face or throwing flowers at me!"

She lunged at him suddenly, a snarl escaping her lips as he easily caught her. "You're an idiot." She hissed. "An idiot who isn't man enough-"

"Oh, no." He caught her other arm as it swung up to hit him, jerking her hard against his chest. "I am not the idiot here. I am not the one running from the problem. At least I'm man enough to face it."

"Is this what you call facing it?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Dragging a girl into your barn so you can feel her up? Confronting her in the dark?"

He felt the familiar burn of shame rise in his throat as he let go of her, trying to find her face in the darkness. "... So this is it. You're leaving... I never pegged you for a quitter."

There was a long silence, so long that he wondered if she had left him alone on the mountain. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, the drumming against his chest hard and fast in the summer heat. Then suddenly, from within the darkness:

"Maybe I am. Are you man enough to do anything about it?"

He was caught off guard by how soft her voice was. Here it was, the invitation he had been waiting for, the confirmation of what he had believe in the barn; she wanted him, maybe not as much as he wanted her, but certainly enough to let him try to stop her.

He felt for her in the darkness, his hand catching her forearm and jerking her roughly forward, the gentle curve of her body colliding with his abdomen. He felt her sharp intake of breath as he pressed a hand into the curve of her back; a man she wanted, and a man she would get.

"A-ash..." Judging by her tone she had not expected him to make an attempt, was caught of guard by his eagerness to fulfill her request; little did she know how desperately he had wanted this over the past few weeks.

"Quiet." He looped his hands through her hair, even going so far as to press a few stray locks against his face. She hadn't known, could not have known, how the scent drove him absolutely wild... His hand moved from her neck to gently trace the line of her jaw, filling in the features he knew so well within the darkness. He extended an index finger, looping over the trembling curve of her lower lip, and line he had longed to touch for so long...

"W-what are you doing?" The lips beneath his fingers spoke, the fact that she sounded both breathless and excited sending fire through his veins. How rare a treat it was, to have a gentile and submissive Lillian beneath his palms rather than her usual spitfire self... Feeling much more equipped to answer the question now that he had been before, he lowered his index finger, tilting her face up to him in the darkness.

"Doing something about it." The words had barely escaped him before he pressed his mouth to hers, the nervousness of his first kiss overtaking him slightly before he was filled with the satisfaction of the tiny squeak the woman below him omitted.

He had never kissed a woman before, yet his lips against hers felt natural; he pressed his palm into the small of her back aggressively, feeling more of her womanly curves press against the sculpted muscles of his chest. Her hands had flown up to tangle in his hair, her hips colliding with his and sending another swoop into his stomach as he felt his hat fall from his head, surely to be lost within the darkness and the overgrown grass.

He pulled back quickly for air, feeling a certain amount of pride as the woman in his arms wobbled slightly, the impact of his actions apparently leaving her in a tizzy. He smelt, rather than saw, her run a hand through her hair, her hand gripping his shoulder for balance as her voice sounded in the darkness.

"Well, that certainly was 'something.'"

* * *

**Oh goodness, I do love these two. Please read and review and tell me if you loved it!**


	13. River

**I would like to send overwhelming thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm struggling to keep going with this and seeing such kind responses is the only thing keeping me motivated to write more. Thank you so much everyone.**_  
_

* * *

_"Meet me tomorrow. By the middle mountain river. Noon."_

Her words kept bouncing around in his head all day, the anticipation of what was to come carrying him through the monotony of his chores.

Because he had done it, at last. He had kissed Lillian. He was having a hard time hiding his satisfaction with the moment; not only had it been what he considered an adequate kiss, it had in fact left her somewhat breathless afterwards. And as much as he liked the regular, stubborn Lillian he usually had to deal with, he enjoyed the speechless and subdued woman who had been putty in his arms afterwards.

He could feel the familiar nervous knot in his stomach beginning to rework itself as he started his climb that morning, his eagerness to see Lillian sending him up the mountain a little earlier than he would have gone otherwise. He was more than a little curious as to what was to come next. He had a few reservations, knowing the history of the village; it wasn't uncommon for couples to wed as soon as they had had a first kiss, hardly any dating involved beyond the few dates that would formally acknowledge them as in a courtship. And while he quite liked Lillian...

All thought went from his mind as he saw her. Goddess, she was beautiful; he had always thought of her as pretty, had never once doubted that fact. And yet he was caught off guard now by her appearance; her long brown hair draped over her shoulder, her bare feet dipping into the water as she sat on the dock. He must have exhaled loudly because she looked up suddenly, her green eyes locking on his blue ones, a dull pink flooding her cheeks.

"Hi." She sent him an embarrassed smile. He knew that she too was replaying the previous night's events in her head.

"Hi." He shifted the positioning of her boots and moved to sit beside her, the narrow end of the dock forcing his thigh to graze hers. He didn't quite know what to do with himself; now more than ever the status of his relationship with Lillian was questionable. Should he greet her with a kiss? Or should he sit in silence, waiting for her to make the first move?

She answered the question for him, opening her mouth to speak before he had the chance to. "I'm going to be very honest." She said quietly, her cheeks still pink. "I don't quite know how to act around you unless I'm screaming at you." He was relieved she said it, a breath he didn't know he was holding having being released. As much as he ached to touch her, to kiss her... He simply couldn't find the right place to start.

He was acting much more confidently than he felt as he turned to her, leaving only one foot hanging over the dock, the other bending up beside him. The only things he knew about women he had learnt from Cam, who arguably had more experience in the area of seduction; in all romantic accounts, it was mostly the man who started these things. Where to start, really was the question... He cleared his throat, willing himself to sound much more sure about things than he really was. "Fair enough. Let's just take a moment to get... reacquainted."

He watched her closely for a few moments. She seemed to be steeling herself, her lips pursing every few moments as she stared unblinkingly in the waters. At last she let out a rather ragged sigh, her gaze finally meeting his. "Okay."

"Okay."

He leant forward and as gently as he could looped his fingers through her hair, trying to find something, anything, to say in the newfound yet not uncomfortable silence. "Have I ever told you how much I like your hair?"

"No, I don't believe you have." Her tone was sarcastic but her cheeks had flushed another shade of pink.

He allowed his hands to bring the locks to his face, the familiar floral scent hitting him harder now than it had before. "I always loved the way it smelt. Like lavender..." He replaced the lock behind her ear, allowing his finger tips to trace the outline of her face from ear to jaw, trying to hide his disappointment as she smirked and jerked out of his grasp.

"Sweet of you." He could tell she was distracted, even as she swung around to face him better, her dripping feet curling underneath her.

"What's up with you?"

She seemed to struggle with the words for a moment. "I was just wondering... I mean, how couldn't I, after last night but... Have you... Been with many women?"

She blurted out the last few words with an air of embarrassment, her awkwardness making him burst out laughing. "'Been with many women?' You sound like one of those radio dramas my mother listens to. 'Been with many women!'"

With all his snorting she had turned an uncharacteristic shade of red, punching him briskly in the shoulder. "You know what I mean! Answer the question."

He attempted to sober himself, still snorting every few moments. "No I haven't, not one. Have you been with many women?"

"No!" His teasing was sending her more red by the moment. "I have not been with any women! But, well... I've kissed a few guys. If you're wondering..." He could feel the air of awkwardness returning to her, thankful that she chose to keep talking rather than let it take over the comfortable atmosphere around them. "...So I was your first kiss then?"

He could feel his cheeks going red but supposed she was right; there really was no way around it. For once she read his face correctly, the loud laugh she let out making him realize that it was his turn to be mocked. "Really? Your first kiss?"

"Yeah..."

She hit him affectionately around the shoulder, chuckling as he avoiding her gaze in the depths of the river. "Well, how was it then? Everything you hoped for?"

He couldn't allow her to keep the smug look on her face; doing the best he could to maintain a stiff upper lip, he crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the water. "It was alright, I guess."

He could see hurt flash on her face momentarily before she grinned cheekily at him, something in her eyes telling him he was in trouble. "Hmm... Just alright, was it?"

What she did next caught him off guard; reaching across the dock she grabbed him roughly by the suspenders, manoeuvring herself to settle onto his lap. Keeping a firm grip on his shirt, she smiled devilishly down at the shocked expression on his reddened cheeks.

"L-lillian, what-" He could have killed himself for stuttering, feeling blood rush to his face as she reached up to run her hands through his hair, knocking his hat onto the dock behind them. He couldn't think, but more importantly couldn't think of what to do with his hands, the smooth flesh of her thigh brushing against his clenched fists.

"So what are you saying then, Ash? That I'm not a good kisser?" He had never been more frightened of her than he was in this moment, her finger trips trailing across his neck and up his jaw, tilting his face up to hers. His head was spinning, the thoughts inside them whirring so fast he could hardly think; on the one hand, he wanted her, wanted her to kiss him so badly he nearly ached. On the other, he was horrified of being spotted by his mother or some other member of the village in such a compromising position... Her one hand on his shirt was tracing the outline of his chest, pausing to slip beneath the leather of his suspenders. The coy smile hadn't left her lips once, a small part in his mind understanding that she knew the effect that she had on him, knew how she sent his blood pumping and thoughts whirring... And even worse, she enjoyed it.

"Lillian, stop it." He pushed her roughly off of him, her posterior colliding with the wood of the dock with a satisfying 'thump.' He collected his hat and placed it quickly on his head, suddenly filled with too much energy to sit down.

"What's wrong?" She had gotten to her feet as well, watching as he paced towards a nearby oak tree, trying to put as much space between the two of them as he could. "I... I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Screw what I want." He was breathing far too heavily, trying to keep control. "What do you want? I... I don't want to be some play-thing for you, some guy to keep you preoccupied until some other unlucky bastard catches your attention. I just... I hate this once-sided friendship... relationship... whatever this is."

She was very still, her hazel eyes wide. "What are you saying?"

He hesitated for a moment before the words burst out of him, the words he had been rehearsing in his head for weeks spilling between them on the river bank. "Dammit Lillian... I like you. You drive me half-crazy, but I like you." He let out a half-laugh, his breathing still coming fast as he ripped his hat off his head, running a hand through his hair. "And if you don't feel the same or... Aren't willing to put up with me, say it now. I don't want to be just another guy you kissed the one time. That's not what this is to me. I'm not... I'm not like you."

She looked half-offended by the time he finished his speech, a hand cocked on her hip. "So what's this then? Just how many boys do you think I've kissed?"

He let out an exasperated laugh. "You're kidding me. I go through all that, and all you manage to pick up is the fact that I think you've kissed too many boys? Is everything always a fight with you?"

She was pacing slightly, her wet feet becoming caked with dirt, the annoyed look on her face. She evidently decided to drop it, her eyes becoming clouded with thought. "You asked what I wanted..." She took a deep breath, her eyes falling suddenly to her toes. "I guess... I don't think this is as one sided as you think."

Recognizing that that was as close to a confession as he would get, he risked a few steps forward. "... Then what is this, then? This... thing we're about to get ourselves into."

She firmly avoided his gaze as he approached her, her eyes fixed at a spot on her skirt. "I won't act like I don't know how things work in this town... Same as they do in any small town..."

He didn't want her to continue to speak, didn't want to breach the subject of courtship they both knew they were dangerously close to and entirely unprepared for. He cleared his throat, trying to get his point across. "I like you Lillian. And I'd rather risk it than fight these feelings anymore... Let's settle it then. Regardless of what happens between us, to everyone else we're just friends."

"Friends it is, then. Except... Friends who kiss each other, in private. Perhaps more than once?" She was still avoiding his gaze, yet her cheeks turned the familiar pink colour as she said it. Looping his fingers through her hair, he turned her face to meet his.

While their first kiss had been one filled with anger and passion, their second was one of a gentler nature. Pressing his lips to hers, he felt a rush of heat through his body as she sighed into his mouth, allowing herself to relax against his chest. His hand dropped to her neck, his thumb pressing against her throat and tilting her face up to his. Vaguely, he felt one of her hands grab hold of his suspenders, the other snaking around his neck and pulling him to her.

They broke apart after a few moments, both exhaling heavily. He had been unaware of lifting Lillian off her feet, only becoming so when he set lower her a few inches back to the earth. He nearly laughed at her expression; she looked as if she had been recently clubbed over the head, her lower lip swollen and her cheeks a rosy red.

"I'm never going to get used to that." She sighed shakily, attempting to smooth a crease in his shirt.

"Get used to what?" He tried to catch her eye as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well... there's a reason why I asked if you had been with any women. For someone who's never even kissed a girl before you certainly are... satisfying."

He nearly whooped in celebration, finally settling after a few moments to chuckle smugly into her hair.

* * *

**Please read and review. I need the motivation; I can't decide if I should just leave it here or keep going!**


	14. Bouquet

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because of you I've decided to keep Ash and Lillian's story going for the time being. Thanks for the support and encouragement!**

**This chapter would technically be classified as M, so heads up to all those who are underage or emotionally frail :)**

* * *

"Hey, you two."

"Hi." He returned, not having to turn around to recognize that Lillian was behind him. Beside him, Cam muttered his hello, not bothering to pick his eyes up from the bouquet he was currently arranging.

She settled in front of the flower booth beside him, standing perhaps a little more closely than she would have normally done. Four days, only four blissful days of their wonderful secret, but he had yet to have a private moment with Lillian since their conversation by the river. Although he had been trying, their lingering looks and polite chit chat could hardly amount to the steamy affair he had been hoping for, not without being quickly interrupted by his little sister or one of the other townspeople... His eyes fell on hers now, only to discover hers staring mischievously back at him.

"Ash." She nodded her head politely at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips as her eyes darted back to Cam. "I was wondering, could I get you to fix up a bouquet for me? My house is looking a little drab." Her eyes drifted back to his, a stray hip jutting out to brush against his sending the usual jolt to his lower abdomen.

Cam glanced up at them, smirking slightly as he did so. "You can have this one. I was only making it to save the flowers from wilting; it's nearing the end of the season now and they won't last much longer."

Lillian smiled in thanks, reaching in her pocket for money before being stopped by Cam placing the bouquet in her arms. "Don't bother with that, this one's a cast off anyway. Just do me a favour and take this kid with you when you go, he's been bothering me for the past hour."

He felt his cheeks go red but didn't bother objecting, knowing that however little Cam knew he was at least suspicious of their happenings. "Alright, I get the hint." He felt a bit of his air leave him as Lillian shoved the bouquet a little roughly against his stomach. "And what's this for?"

She had already gone on a few steps, and glanced back at him over her shoulder in the same teasing way she had done after the Star Gazing Festival. "Well you don't expect me to carry it do you?"

He had to jog a few paces before he caught up to her, his free arm extending to gently knock against hers. "And what makes you think I'll comply so easily?"

She sent him a crooked smile, winking cheekily up at him as they approached the grove of trees between their two ranches. "Aren't you always going on about what a gentleman you are?"

He couldn't think of a smart enough reply and settled on falling into an easy pace beside her, indulging in finally having the chance to be alone with her; their last excursion seemed to have been months ago, rather than a few days. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, slightly wary of eavesdropping townspeople, before he said rather quietly, "I've been thinking about you."

She sent him a mischievous smile as they rounded the corner to her ranch, careful to keep her tone low as well. "And I you... Come inside. I still haven't gone through all the cupboards and such, I may need help finding a vase." He felt rather like an overexcited puppy as he followed her up the path and to her house, trying to keep his excitement as she unlocked the door.

It had been nearly two seasons since he had last visited her in her home; judging by the stark contrast to what he had last seen inside, she had gone to some lengths to fix the place up. The cobwebs and dust had been replaced by overstuffed furniture and general tidiness; he let out a low whistle as he strolled into the middle of the room, hearing Lillian click the door shut behind him.

"I knew all my teasing would pay off." He chuckled, inspecting the table cloth. "Looks like you really took it to heart."

She clicked her tongue at him, clearly fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she came to stand beside him. "Oh yes, I couldn't have done it without you." She had gone slightly pink about the cheeks, her hands barely brushing his as she moved to take the bouquet. "Here, can you check in that cupboard-"

He cut her off without meaning to; unable to contain himself any longer he had grasped her firmly about the shoulders, tugging her up and colliding her lips with his. He heard Cam's blossom's fall against the floor boards, Lillian having dropped it surprise.

He pulled back quickly and set her back from the floor, grinning at the stunned expression on her face. "Sorry. I've been wanting to do for a while now."

"No, no, just caught me by surprise is all..." She gave her head a slight shake, clumsily stooping to collect the fallen flowers.

He watched her shake her head once more as she set the bouquet safely on the table, chuckling. "Still not used to it yet, are you?"

She sent him a sharp look, fighting the corners of her mouth from turning upwards. "Don't be silly. I was in the middle of talking, I wasn't expecting..." She trailed off as he reached to touch her; as slowly as he dared he traced a small line up her arm, his little finger dragging up the edge of her wrist and about her elbow, finally gliding up her shoulder and onto her jaw, turning her chin towards him as she let of a tiny hiss of breath.

"What's all this then?" He teased, watching as the familiar pink blotched flooded her cheeks. "Lillian, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I had some sort of effect on you."

"No." Her defense was half lost as he began to grab at her waist, his little finger tilting her chin up to him as she struggled to keep her head. "No, you don't. If anything I have an effect on you." As if to prove a point she reached for him, her fingers pressing against his shirt and dipping between the folds of the buttons to stroke his chest.

"Is that so." He sounded slightly hoarse when he said it, his thumb reaching up to trace the line of her lower lip. "Prove it."

She didn't need telling twice; stretching up onto her toes she pressed her lips against his, moaning slightly as he responded with equal enthusiasm. Doubling his grip on her waist he pressed his hips against hers, his knees nearly buckling as she drew back slightly for air, her ragged exhale into his mouth seeming to reside somewhere in his spine.

They were both struggling for dominance, constantly dancing around each other and trying to gain the upper hand. He hated to admit it, but he was quickly losing; she pressed herself roughly against him, the feeling of her against his chest making him groan in want; taking advantage of his temporarily open mouth her tongue dived in to wrestle with his.

Somehow she had managed to fit him against the table, her body pressing against his so hard she had forced him to half-stand half-sit with the wooden edge wedged uncomfortably against his lower back. She seemed to be trying to prove a point; he was gasping by the time she pulled away, her lips abandoning his and seeking pleasure elsewhere. She left a trail of kisses down his left cheek, pausing only to nibble on his earlobe before moving downward.

"L-Lillian..." He voice broke as she found the sensitive spot just below his jaw. He knew he would have to stop this soon, yet his mouth was incapable of forming words. He felt her suck harder against his neck, her fingers travelling up his chest and tugging his suspenders off his shoulders. He tried again, his voice much quieter this time, trying to focus on finding words rather than her fingers un-tucking his shirt and beginning to attend to the buttons. "Lillian."

She pulled away, grinning lopsidedly at him. "Say it." She said quietly as she popped the last of the buttons open, her nails beginning to drag across his chest.

"S-say what?"

She dragged her fingers up and over his him, beginning to pull his shirt down his shoulders. "Tell me that I have an effect on you."

She had successfully removed his shirt. Leaning into suck on his neck again, he felt her fingers trail down his abdomen, coming to knot in the line of hair leading to the button of his trousers. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice steady. "You have an effect on me, Lillian." He felt her pull back slightly, listening, her breath warm against his neck, her fingers still working against his stomach.

"How?" She whispered.

He felt almost lightheaded and became aware of the fact that he had stopped breathing. He chuckled, gasping slightly. "How don't you? When you first came to town you annoyed he hell out of me. I couldn't stand you, I couldn't believe someone could be so stubborn and rude. But even then you were always on my mind." She had pulled all the way back, her eyes finally meeting his. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I saw you. And it's only been getting worse since I saw you on the mountain. A day hasn't passed since then that I haven't had to start my day with a cold shower."

The speech wasn't romantic nor had he meant it to be; he figured now more than ever was the time for honesty. Nevertheless she looked rather touched, her swollen lower lip quivering slightly before she glanced down, trying to avoid his gaze once again.

"... You have an effect on me too." She said quietly, her fingers abandoning his stomach in favour of looping through his own. "Maybe not at first, but now..." She grabbed his palm and brought it up to her left breast, pressing it hard against the flesh just below her collar bone. Faintly, he could feel the quick pulse of her heart. "I can't look at you without it going crazy."

"...Lillian..." He moved to take his hand back but she stopped him, her hands catching him about the wrist.

It all seemed to happen very slowly. He watched her shrug out of her vest, the denim falling to the floor as it did a million years before in the barn, her left hand reaching up to undo the ribbon along the neckline of her dress. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribs as she pulled back slightly, her arms slipping up into her sleeves and emerging suddenly, the loosened neckline crumpling to her waist and revealing a very lacy expanse of fabric and underwire. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he dropped his eyes to the floor, watching with a mixture of horror and excitement as Lillian's bra dropped to his feet. He had never seen a naked woman before.

"Ash?" Her voice seemed to come from far away; it seemed as if all his blood had left his cheeks and migrated south of his abdomen. He watched as her fingers stretched out to gently grasp both his wrists, turning his palms and moving them until they fitted neatly over her breasts.

He groaned, her fingers moving onto of his and guiding him as he squeezed; she felt so perfect under his palms, fitting so well into his fists that he could have sworn she was made just for him. One of her hands reached up for him, turning his face towards her. He couldn't stop himself from admiring her, her two perky mounds felt like heaven beneath his hands, a pair of bright pink nipples poking out between his fingers; before he gave it a second thought he brushed a thumb over one, watching as it became hard.

She let out a hiss of breath, her hands dropping from his shoulders and fall to his hips, her thumbs tracing the v-shaped muscle that fell below his trousers. He could feel himself beginning to rise beneath her, his thumbs still tracing her nipples. "Is that good?" He asked, surprised by how thick his voice sounded.

She nodded, her pink face darting to his to plant chaste kisses along his jaw. He didn't know what made him do it, but he supposed it was more curiosity than anything; moving his hands to her ribs he pulled her away from him, leaning forward and mirroring the chaste kisses against her nipple.

The effect was immediate; her hands left his hips and darted into his hair, tugging him against her breasts and urging him on. He was eager to make up for her having the upper hand before; summoning as much nerve as he dared he flicked his tongue against her, his teeth gently grazing her breast.

"A-Ash..." She moaned his name, tugging him up from her breast and pulling his mouth to hers, pulling him so hard against her that he could feel her nipples firmly against his chest. She was responding with such enthusiasm that she was nearly tipping him backwards.

His elbows collided rather loudly with the wood of the table just as there was a knock at the door. He sent her a horrified look as she pulled away from him, managing to only keep herself upright by straddling his lap, no doubt feeling his want for her pressing against her thigh. "W-who is it?" She called rather shakily, trying to extract herself from him without making too much noise.

"It's Laney. I was wondering if we could talk."

She looked at him in a rather alarmed manner as he leapt off the table, landing as quietly as he could against the creaking floor boards. He tossed Lillian her bra, already looking for a hiding place as she began to speak. "Oh Laney! What a surprise!" She paused as she jerked her dress up over her shoulders, looking as though she could have hit him as he reached to smooth some wrinkles from her neckline. "Just give me a second, I've just been... er, changing, I fell in the stream trying to catch fish and I'm soaked."

It was a rather unconvincing lie, but it would have to do. Gathering his shirt, he allowed Lillian to shove him rather unceremoniously behind a dresser, forcing him to crouch awkwardly to avoid being seen. He watched as Lillian looped her vest over her shoulders, reaching for the door knob.

"Hi, sorry about that. You caught me right in the middle of it." She sounded rather breathless, the back of her skirt rumpled and uneven along her thighs. From where he was he could see without being seen; he watched as Lillian shrugged out of the way, Laney walking past her and looking about the house.

"...So I see." The waitress's eyes seemed to linger on the jostled table before returning to Lillian, narrowing at her swollen lips and rumpled hair. "Isn't it getting near the end of hand-fishing season?"

Lillian went rather red about the face, her habit of nervous talking not helping the situation. "That would probably explain why I had such lousy luck. Didn't catch a thing all day, can you believe it? I probably should have asked Ash first, he's the one who taught me how to do it in the first place."

"...That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He watched Laney pick up the bouquet that had been forgotten on the table. "He didn't get these for you, did he?"

"No. Cam gave them to me, apparently they're near the end of the season. He just wanted someone to take them before they wilted." Laney send her skeptical look, making another flood of pink rush though Lillian cheeks. "Is that why you came all the way here? To ask me where I got my flowers?"

"No." Laney paused, straightening the table cloth they had rumpled. "I just wanted to make something clear between us."

"And what is that?" He had to admit, Lillian would take a challenge from anyone; he could already see her gearing up for a fight, her arms crossing defiantly.

"That you should stay away from Ash." He had never heard Laney speak so sharply; her back was to him but he could tell she was glaring at Lillian. "Look, you're not new here anymore, and I'm done making excuses for your behavior. You have no right to just waltz into this town and just pick whatever guy you want for the taking! Ash and I have a history, you know. He's mine. Always has, always will be."

Lillian scoffed. "Laney, this is crazy, listen to yourself-"

"It's not crazy!" Laney hissed, her hair beginning to come unpinned from her usual bun. "I've seen you two, walking around town together. What exactly happened, huh? One minute you're at each other's throats, the next you're running around going on dates..."

"We aren't dating, Laney!" He felt his chest expand with pride, glad that Lillian was beginning to yell back. "I don't know how to get this through to you, but there's nothing going on with me and Ash. And even if there was, isn't it up to Ash to decide who he wants to be with?"

"Bullshit!" He hardly ever heard Laney swear, the coarse language sounding strange coming from her mouth. "I see the way he looks at you, the way he's always looked at you ever since you came here. Even when you two were fighting he always looked like that... Don't you know, he used to look at me like that? Before you came along he was crazy for me, like he couldn't get enough..."

"You're delusional." Lillian hissed, her fists balled to her sides. "I'm done indulging you in whatever this is. Get out of my house."

"Fine!" Laney brushed past her so hard Lillian was nearly thrown off balance, pausing in the doorway. "You just remember this: that boy is mine. Everyone in town agrees; since the day we were born we were supposed to end up together. I've been there for him since day one, and I'll be there long after whatever it is between you dies out."

She had barely stepped outside the door frame before Lillian slammed the door on her, the same way she had done to him all those weeks before. He got to his feet, watching as she clicked the dead bolt until it was locked, resting her head against the wooden panels of the door.

"Coast is clear?" It was a rather lame thing to say but he couldn't think of anything better, still unable to see her face. He watched her nod, not bothering to look at him as he approached her.

"Coast is clear." She repeated, sighed heavily as she turned to face him. It seemed as if all the intimacy of the previous moment had been lost, her eyebrows knitting together as she stared at her feet.

"Hey." He said quietly, his palms reaching for her shoulders, her thumbs beginning to work at the tension that hadn't been there an hour ago. "Don't let what she said bother you. You know it wasn't true, right?"

"It's not bothering me." She was such a bad liar, shrugging out of his grip and finally meeting his gaze. "I'm just thinking... If we ever decide to not keep this a secret, she deserves to know first. And you should be the one to tell her."

"Why me?"

He watched as she left his side, her tone icy as she approached the kitchen, no doubt about to make them both a cup of tea. "Don't you know Ash? Apparently you two have a history."

* * *

**As always let me know what you think! Please review!**


	15. Wine

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, as always. I hope you all don't mind but I took a creative license to the Music Festival in this one. I am a firm non-believer in a whole town gathering just to hear one schmuck play violin, so I had to make it more interesting :)**

**On another note, I'm a bit a cross roads right now; I'm already planning another story and as a result my interest in this one is beginning to dwindle. I plan on wrapping things up neatly though, and even after depending on interest I may leave it open for a sequel. Thoughts?**

* * *

"You should ask her to dance, you know."

He glanced sideways at Cam, raising his lager to his lips as he did so. Cam's eyes remained fixed on Mikhail as he played, the beer he had been drinking barely half empty. "And which 'her' are you referring to?"

This was a fair question to ask. Mikhail and the Music Festival his violin inspired was a rare attraction for the entire county; there were a fair few faces even he didn't recognize, many of them having made the journey to Bluebell simply for the sake of the music and the amount of alcohol it promised to serve. It wasn't uncommon for the younger generation to meet their future spouse at the yearly event; even then, the possibility of placing bets on coupling or even matchmaking offspring drew in a far amount of older citizens as well.

Cam shrugged, grabbing his glass and swishing the amber liquid with a single flick of his wrist. "You know very well who I'm referring to. Lillian, of course."

He sighed, ignoring the slightly sour taste of the lager as it passed through his lips. "Now what exactly makes you say that?"

"Probably the fact that I'm not stupid." Cam shifted slightly in his seat; every year they hauled out the same uncomfortable chairs and overcrowded tables for this event, surely being used as a last resort to encourage the younger generation to get up and dance. "I know there's something going on between you and her." He smirked slightly at his dumbfounded expression, raising an eyebrow. "I'm your best friend Ash, I can tell. And I get that there may be reasons why you can't tell me exactly what's going on. But I do have my suspicions." He paused to take another sip of his beer. "For example, I know that something happened between you two, and once again you're in the dog house."

He grinned a little guiltily, taking what he supposed was a dignified sip of his drink. Cam wasn't necessarily wrong; although she pretended otherwise, he could tell that Laney's words were bothering Lillian. While she still maintained her usual demeanour around him, and had even pulled him behind a maple tree only a few days previously with the intentions of using her lips to remind him that she was "completely not bothered" with what Laney had said, he still felt that something between them had changed. He often caught her staring off into space with a frown on her face, and they had yet to be as intimate as they had been on the last few days of summer.

He caught Cam smirking at him. "Go on, then." The older boy nodded to where Lillian was sitting, chatting to Eileen and Grady over a large mug of ale. "I bet you have a lot more to talk about with her than with me." Before he could say a word Cam had gotten to his feet, drifting casually over to the bar to where Laney was serving drinks.

He took a moment to gather a bit of courage and was barely on his feet before Cheryl launched herself at him, her small hand reaching up to yank on his wrist. "Ash! Ash! You promised you would dance with me! Remember?" He couldn't recall ever making such a promise, but Cheryl's loud and whiney voice had sent several pairs of eyes in his direction, making his refusal nearly impossible. Trying his best to smile and not look annoyed, he looped his hand through her pigtail, giving it his usual affectionate tug.

"Of course. How could I keep a lady in waiting?" Scooping her up in his arms, he pinched her tiny sides as he tossed her over his shoulder as easily as a bale of hay, her laughter so loud in his ear he couldn't hear Mikhail's violin.

Setting her down carefully, he allowed her to step onto his shoes, her tiny feet barely covering the ends of his big ones. Taking her hands in his, he began to take monstrous steps about the dance floor, her laughter echoing around the town hall banquet room. He glanced up from Cheryl's squealing face only to lock eyes with Lillian; she seemed to have been watching him for a while, Eileen and Grady having continued the conversation without her. She was a little pink about the cheeks, from the alcohol or something else he couldn't quite tell; she smiled at him quickly before averting her gaze, apparently trying to find her place in the conversation once more.

He bent down to Cheryl as the song ended, trying his best to be patient as he gently extracted himself from her. "That was fun, kiddo. But I want to dance with someone else now."

The effect was immediate; Cheryl's smile instantly dropped from her face, her lower lip jutting out as huge tears well in her eyes. "B-but I want to dance with you some more!"

"Maybe we can later, okay? How about again in a couple of songs?"

But there was not fixing it. Cheryl stamped her foot angrily, her cheeks turning their usual blotchy red as she began the start of a tantrum. "No! I want to dance now! You said you would dance with me!"

"I already did Cheryl." He glanced up, watching in horror from across the dance floor as his mother approached Lillian, his little sister wailing making him helpless to stop what about to happen. Cheryl's tiny fist struck his abdomen and winded him slightly just as Jessica opened her mouth to speak, whatever she said to Lillian sending a flood of pink to her cheeks.

Glances were beginning to come their way, Cheryl's screaming beginning to drown out the music. Another tiny fist collided with his side; reeling, he bent down to Cheryl's height. "Cheryl, stop. You know it's not nice to hit."

"I don't care!"

"Uh-oh, looks like someone is over tired." He felt a sudden gush of relief to find his mother standing over him, holding Lillian awkwardly about the elbow beside her. "And no wonder, it's nearly midnight, She should have been in bed hours ago." She bent to grab Cheryl's hand. "Cheryl, say sorry for being selfish and for hitting your brother."

"...Sorry." Cheryl didn't look anything like it, her cheeks still a blotchy red.

Jessica sighed, tugging the 10 year-old to her side. "I think I'd better take her home, Ash. Try not to stay out too late, I'm going to need your help with the cattle tomorrow." She prodded Lillian forward. "But before you do anything, give this poor girl a dance. All she's done is sit all night, that's no place for a pretty young thing."

The tip of Lillian's nose went red. "There's a reason for that. I'm not a good dancer, by any means."

His mother seemed not to hear; waving vaguely at them she began to move towards the exit, leaving them standing awkwardly amongst the other dancing couples. Lillian turned to him, still blushing. "You really don't have to. I'm really awful, I can't dance to save my life."

He grinned sideways at her. "How bad can you be?" He tugged at her hand, knotting his fingers through hers and placing her other palm on his shoulder. "Just relax and let me lead." Fitting his other hand about the small of her back, he began to steer her towards the middle of the dance floor.

It had been a long time since he had last felt her under his hands; he pressed against the muscles over her back, forcing her a little closer to him than he normally would have dared to, the tips of her breasts barely brushing against his chest. She shot him a look before fumbling slightly, her left foot stomping on his. "Sorry!" Her one hand moved from his shoulder to press against his neck in apology, he cheeks reddening slightly as he chuckled. "I told you I'm bad."

"You could be worse." He grinned down at her. "Although it is refreshing to find something you're terrible at. I'll add it to the list along with hand-fishing and keeping your temper."

She looked as if she wanted to hit him but settled on looking away in an annoyed manner, the couples around them no doubt on the receiving end of one of her glares. Mikhail mercifully ended his song to general applause, Lillian taking care to step farther away from him than necessary. The violinist struck up another tune, this one of a much slower variety.

"Up for another round?" He asked, reaching for her waist.

She looked pointedly over his shoulder, clearing her throat. "I think not. People are staring."

This wasn't necessarily true; although a few curious glances were being sent their way, the only fixed gaze seemed to be coming from Laney, who was watching them so intensely she was on the verge of overfilling a pitcher of ale. He chuckled slightly, turning back to her. "Hardly, you just don't want to show off more of your awful dancing."

She pretended not to hear him, speaking slightly louder than she normally would have. "Let's grab a drink and head outside, it's hot in here."

He grabbed a bottle of wine from an empty table and followed her out, the cool autumn air hitting his face so hard he had to blink a few times to keep his eyes from stinging. She had turned right, abandoning the possibility of the empty town square, instead leading him on a small path behind the request board and to a tiny clearing that couldn't have been more than a few paces wide.

"Cozy." He remarked, taking a hearty swig of wine before he passed the bottle her way. He had never seen Lillian drink before and was surprised as she tilted the bottle as far back as it would go, easily taking triple the amount he had.

She righted the bottle, smacking her lips slightly, fighting a grin at the expression on his face. "My mother was quite the drinker in her day. Used to get into competitions with the men in the village every now and again. Or so I'm told."

"Ah, so it's a family business." He chuckled, trying to catch up to her with a few extra mouthfuls of wine.

It was the first time a comfortable silence had stretched between them; seating themselves beneath the shadow of an older maple tree, nothing more than the bottle passed between them. He could hardly stop himself from staring at her; now more than ever she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The wind was picking up the later it got- her summer clothes would soon be too cold for the autumn weather, and had it not been for the wine lighting a fire in both their bellies they would have been freezing. A stray breeze caught her hair, a strand catching his cheek and sending her familiar lavender scent through his veins.

"So what's your family business then?" She caught his gaze as he passed her the half empty bottle, her eyes not leaving his as she took another swig.

"Not sure." He shrugged, his eyes finding a spot on his boot. "Judging by my father I'd say leaving."

"I'll be on my guard then." She smirked at him momentarily before stealing herself, her lips blowing a low note into the bottle as she spoke. "But really, though. Do you ever think about your dad? Ever wonder why he left?" He hesitated, watching as her foot came down to prod his in the darkness after several long moments. "... I don't ask for much, Ash. And I understand that there are some things you don't wanna talk about with me. But I do ask for honesty."

She had misread him the way she usually did. His pause wasn't out of discomfort; rather, he was trying to find the right words. He rarely brought up his father, and finding the right words to express what he only ever kept in his mind was proving challenging. He cleared he throat, willing the wine to do the talking for him. "I guess the only way to explain it is to go back quite a bit... My family has been living in Bluebell for years- generations, in fact. We were some of the first to settle it, actually. Practically everyone here is related to me, even if distantly... Howard is my mother's third cousin, and Rutger is my great-great uncle, or something... My dad was born around the same time the tunnel collapsed between the two villages. No tunnel meant no new visitors, no new blood to marry into and keep the village thriving... A lot of people started moving away, because the isolation scared them a bit. It was really rare to see a new face, I guess, only at events like this. When my dad was growing up, there weren't many kids around here. In fact, it might have been just him and Mom for a long time. And at a certain point, my grandfather kind of gave my dad an ultimatum: either marry and take over the family farm, or risk being written out of the will. So naturally..."

"He married your mom."

"Exactly. And I do think things were alright, at first... I mean, they had been friends for so long and had me right away and were carrying along just fine. But I think he started wondering... If he had made the right choice. If he maybe jumped into things a little too quickly. But he didn't want to risk losing the family farm, and my grandpa was getting too old to run it... I guess he thought it would get easier as time went on... And then my grandpa died, and the deed to the farm arrived in my dad's name and... I don't know. Sometimes on my bad days I imagine that he just felt so free. Like he had all the loose ends tied up, or something... And then mom became pregnant with Cheryl. And I was only about 10 or so and I just remember... He was so distracted all the time. He could barely keep still, and he stopped spending time with me and mom- he never wanted to eat dinner or play with me; all he did was sit in the barn, taking care of the animals... Then one day, a few weeks before Cheryl was born... He was gone."

"...Ash." He was surprised to hear Lillian's voice in the darkness- he had almost forgotten she was still beside him. He grabbed the wine from her hands and drank another hearty swish, trying to make sense of the words he had kept inside for so long as they came rushing out of him.

"It was like Mom shut down; even after Cheryl was born it was like she was just on auto-pilot. And there I was, this 10 year old kid trying to fill the shoes of someone so much older and better than me..." He brushed impatiently at the wetness in his eyes. "It was hard. But I never... I never let Cheryl see. She's the only piece of him I have left; to do right by her is to do right by my father... even if he's a dead-beat he deserves that."

Lillian didn't say anything for a moment; he hadn't noticed her grip on his arm until now. "So that's it then." She paused, lacing her fingers through his. "You're dad left and you haven't seen or heard from him since?"

He shrugged. "Not once. No letters, no phone calls, no money sent back or anything... He never bothered to see what became of his kids." He paused, biting his tongue. "Well... Not exactly, I should say. He did do something."

He left such a long and pregnant pause between them that Lillian had to knock his boot with hers. "Honesty, remember?"

He felt the corners of his mouth turn up, and for the first time in a while he looked at her. Her hair was just as ruffled as ever; she had confided with him on one occasion that it was nearly impossible for her to make it lie flat. There was a smudge of something on her cheek- whether dirt or make-up he couldn't tell. He smiled at her, his heart beating a little more quickly than it normally would have as he looped his fingers through hers. "Before he left, he went to town hall and changed the name on the deed. He doesn't have any claim to the family farm anymore."

"Then who-?"

He smiled down at her, marvelling at the feeling of her hand in his. "I do. Since age 10... Every animal, every building... Every dollar the ranch earns is mine."

She nodded against his shoulder. "So... What does that mean then?"

"It means," He sighed and raised the bottle to his lips, unaware of the wetness returning to his eyes as he drained it in one. "That while Dad got out of here just fine, he made sure that his only son wouldn't be as lucky."

* * *

**I'm curious as to what you guys thought of this... Review please :)**


	16. Bed

**As usual, thanks for all the reviews and encouragement :) Your reward is an M rated chapter! You've been warned...**

* * *

They had sat in silence for a long time after that, waiting out the effects of the wine in the privacy of the bushes. He didn't feel embarrassed by what he had said to her; in fact, getting it off his chest had been rather liberating. He never spoke of the ranch deed to anyone, not even Cam who knew the rest of the gritty details far better than most. Maybe it was the lingering influence of the wine or the new found intimacy between them that had little to do with nakedness, but he couldn't say anything other than yes when she asked him to walk her home.

"Home sweet home." She muttered, clicking the lock open and moving aside, allowing him to enter before her. "Care for a cup of tea?"

"Probably shouldn't- wouldn't want the caffeine to keep me up." He hovered around the table, watching as she removed her bandanna and began to settle herself for the evening.

"One thing I don't understand," She began, stripping off her denim vest and placing it on the back of the chair beside him, "is why they don't have stuff like this all the time, you know? If the town is supposed to be dying because of lack of visitors or whatever, why not do more to encourage new blood to settle down here?"

He smirked as she rifled through a drawer, extracting a pair of faded red pajamas. "Probably because Rutger doesn't want to expose the rest of the world to your dancing. You really are awful, I don't think my toes will ever be the same."

He was exaggerating, but it was worth the lie to watch her cheeks go pink, her usual haughty nature returning in the face of his teasing. "Well excuse me. Some of us are a bit too busy being productive farmers to bother with learning how to waltz."

He chuckled, still teasing. "I won't stand for it. I refuse to live in a world where a beautiful girl like you can't dance." It was the first time he had ever called her beautiful to her face and both of them knew it; he could feel his face turning just as pink as hers as he moved towards her. "Come on then. Dance with me."

"Don't be ridiculous Ash, there's no music."

He smirked at her as he turned the radio dial, some old crooning love song from his mother's days echoing rather fuzzily through the room. "How do you expect to learn if you don't practice?" She sighed in an exasperated manner and seemed to give him up as a bad job, allowing him to take her by the hand and pull her towards him.

"All dance," He said softly, placing her one hand on his shoulder. "Waltz, tango, anything you can do with a partner, really, all basically involve the same movement." he snaked a hand down her side, gripping the mound of flesh just below her waist. "It's just a matter of moving your hips in time with mine, and letting me lead you."

She snorted slightly, her thumb rubbing soothingly on his shoulder joint. "This is why I'm awful. I can't stand letting some guy lead me anywhere. Sorry!" She added, having just stepped on his foot once more.

He chuckled, reflexively pulling her closer and ignoring the throbbing in his big toe. "I'd like to think I'm a bit more than just 'some guy' to you." His hand found its way to the small of her back, beginning to guide her more aggressively as they began to move in large circles about the room.

"Shush, I'm trying to dance." She dropped her eyes to her feet, watching her toes as they betrayed her once again and collided awkwardly with his. "I'm sorry, you're probably going to be limping tomorrow because of me."

He pulled her right arm sharply towards his chest, allowing her to spin out awkwardly from him before twirling back the way she came, her feet wobbling beyond her control as they both struggled to keep upright. "You know, we might actually have to take lessons. I don't know if I can fix you without the help of professional."

He had been expecting her to argue back, and was surprised when she released his hands and rose to meet him, her lips pressing against his. She pulled away quickly, quivering a bit uneasily as she lowered herself from her tiptoes. "Let's stop with all this dancing rubbish. My ego can't take much more."

She slipped from his arms went to switch off the radio, kicking off her work boots as she went. He smirked, taking a few paces towards her. "Agreed. But only because I can think of something a little bit more exciting."

"Oh you can, can you?" She looked up from placing her boots beside her dresser, a ghost of a smile about her lips.

He took a few paces forward until he was standing in front of her, neatly sandwiching her between himself and her dresser. He allowed his hand to sweep gently across her neck, his thumb lingering on the line of her jaw. "I've been thinking about it for a while now." He said more bravely than he felt, dipping his head and pressing a kiss against her lips.

She exhaled into him, her breath warming the inside of his mouth as he tightened against her, pressing her against the dresser. His hand left her jaw and went to press at the sensitive point behind her ears, earning him a tiny moan as his fingers knotted into her hair. Her hands were bunching up at his shirt collar; tomorrow he would probably have to spend an hour ironing out the creases. She was pulling him hard against her, sliding upwards until she was firmly sitting on the top of the dresser, her legs curling around him and pressing against the back of his thighs.

He parted her lips with a quick nibble, another one of her moans sending such a shiver through him that he felt his knees shake. His hands fell to her hips and tugged her roughly forward, pressing her core against his throbbing shaft. He pulled back slightly, his lips leaving hers and beginning a trail down her cheek, his hand raising to tug at the ribbon around the neck of her dress somewhat awkwardly until it opened. Suckling gently at her neck, he felt her reach for his suspenders.

He didn't know what it was that made him pull back, his breathing rather ragged in Lillian's ear as she whimpered slightly, sliding the leather down his shoulders. He knew it would have to end, and quickly. He nearly groaned, Lillian's legs pulling him closer and pushing his erection harder against her. He needed to work in the morning. He needed to be up early... He was painfully and obviously a virgin...

"Lillian..." He begged, Lillian's hands snaking around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. His voice sounded strangely muffled, half of his words lost against hers. "Lillian, this needs to stop."

She leant forward, her tongue running across his lower lip. "Give me one reason why."

He was struggling with words, Lillian having turned his head to suck on the sensitive spot below his jaw. "I'm a virgin."

She actually laughed, a loud booming laugh that seemed to echo around his head long after it stopped. "So am I. As if that matters."

He tried again, his fingers trying to catch hers as she began to attend to the buttons on his shirt. "We're drunk." He threw out wildly.

Her hands lingered on the last button of his shirt, her little finger barely brushing the waist of his slacks, her eyes coming up beneath knitted eyebrows to look at him. "I'm definitely not drunk. Are you drunk?"

"... No." He admitted. While the wine was still keeping him relaxed and if anything a little warmer than usual, he had left any possibility of drunkenness behind at the festival.

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile, popping open the last button and allowing her finger to dip below the waistband of his trousers. "Then I don't see a problem here."

He struggled to think of a rebuttal and instead focused on getting words out as her lips flew to his, allowing him to speak only between frantic kisses. "We... should be in- my house with my- bed. You... d-deserve so much better... For a first time. The-there should... be..."

She cut him off with a rather fierce bite to his lip. "Since when have we been the kind of people who do things the way they're "supposed" to be, anyway?" She slipped his shirt off his shoulders, sending him a crooked smile. "Look, Ash. I'm not a big believer in fate or anything but... This feels right to me. I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow or the next day or any number of days after but right now, this is right for me. Is it right to you?"

He grinned down at her, trying to ignore the swoop in his stomach at her words. "You're so fucking stubborn, do you know that?"

"You know, I would have forgotten if you hadn't reminded me." She leant forward to kiss him for the hundredth time that night, yet somehow her lips tasted different against his now; suddenly all that was between them seemed to become more official now, the stakes between them about to become much higher.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lillian jerked open the button of his trousers, her fingers snaking up through his belt loops to yank his pants down to his ankles. He felt strangely exposed, very aware that it was the first time a woman had seen him nude before. He leant forward and braced his arms on either side of Lillian, his nails digging into the dresser behind her as she reached for him.

He groaned as she traced the muscles of his thighs, her little finger barely brushing his testicles before she firmly gripped his shaft. He could feel every callous as she began to rub him, her years working both the farms reflected on her hands. He had turned his face towards her, breathing in the lavender scent as she glided over a particularly sensitive spot near the head. "Lillian..." He groaned, watching as she squirmed slightly against his close proximity, struggling to kneel in front of him.

She put her mouth on him and for a moment he saw God; her lips hot and wet as they slowly began to slide up and down his shaft. He realized suddenly that he was holding his breath, his chest aching as he battled for air, Lillian's mouth swirling around him and making him question why on earth he had ever tried to stop her. He groaned as she gently ran a jagged tooth down the side of his erection, her tongue running alongside it and making him see spots.

He found the strength to pull her back from him and help her to her feet, trying to keep his head as she sent him a quizzical look. "What's wrong? Didn't it feel good?"

"Very. But I think it's you're turn."

"But-"

Whatever argument or question she had for him was lost as he kissed her, his hands leaving the dresser to grip her waist. He pulled back quickly, his eyes finding her half lidded ones, his forehead barely brushing hers. If he was going to be the first to take her, he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did. "How about we even the playing field, then?"

He had never undressed a woman before; even in their last encounter she had been the one removing all the clothing. He watched her carefully as he reached up to the undone neckline of her dress, her lower lip quivering slightly as he dipped a hand beneath it, his fingers barely brushing the tops of her breasts as he slipped the fabric down to pool at her waist. She was wearing a different bra, just as lacy as the last; he watched her shiver slightly as he looped a finger through each of the straps and lowered them down her shoulders.

"It's a front clasp." She said a little dazedly, her head lolling back slightly as he made quick work of it, the bra slipping off as her breasts sprung to meet him. He let out a ragged breath, trying to fight off the urge to grab her.

He braced a hand against the dresser; everything about this moment reminded him explicitly of their day in the barn. He leant in slightly and inhaled the scent pressing against him, his fingers trailing up her side and reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. It was now or never; he watching Lillian shiver as his thumb traced the tendon of her neck and trailed down to her collar bone.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as he traced his thumb in circles around her curves; he allowed himself to loop twice around the shape of her breasts before he continued, his thumb flicking her puckered nipple before following the line of her ribs. He tucked his thumbs under the expanse of crumpled fabric about her waist and grunted slightly as he bent and lowered it down her legs.

He wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, but somehow he had managed to grasp everything but her panties and lowered it to her ankles. He gently shifted her leggings off each foot, he erection throbbing slightly as Lillian's thighs quivered beside his face. He wanted desperately to take her right then.

She groaned as his hands grasped her calves, running along the length of her legs before arriving at her hips, his over-eager fingers tugging at the waistband of her panties and dragging down. He allowed his hands to rise up the side of her legs and grasp her butt briefly before he leant forward.

She let out a load moan as he flicked his tongue against her mound, trying to mirror her previous movements against him as he reached up a hand to spread her slightly wider. She tasted sweet on his tongue; her moans growing louder as she raked her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled back slightly, trying to remember some once sided conversation he had had with Cam about female anatomy- finding the fleshy nub he had been seeking, he encased it between his lips. She was beginning to rock against him, so fiercely so that he had to reach one hand round to grasp her firmly about the rear to keep her still beneath his mouth.

He nearly jumped when she let out another loud moan, this one accompanied by a rather large gush between her legs; he held her bucking hips in his palms, trying to see her face. "Did that hurt?"

He had been expecting her to cuff him about the head in anger and was caught off guard by her expression; she was staring down at him, her expression mirroring that of after a particularly passionate kiss. "No, no Ash. That was good... Amazing actually."

He felt himself go a bit red about the cheeks. "Ah. Right." He got awkwardly to his feet. "Does that happen every time?"

She went a bit red as well. "Only if the man is a good lover."

He felt the tip of his manhood brush her bare stomach, sending a small shiver down his spine as he nodded towards the bed. "Well, how about we confirm that theory, then?" It was about as charming as he could muster under present circumstances; it felt as if all the blood in his head was currently residing in his cock, leaving him to awkwardly take Lillian about the waist as he kissed her, steering her awkwardly to the edge of the bed.

He pushed her back gently, her weight against the mattress sending them both jostling, his erection gently brushing against her heated core and making him groan. He leant forward to kiss her, her anxious fingers gripping his wrist and guiding his hand towards the wetness between her legs.

"A-ash." She moaned as his thumb began teasing her clit, his index finger slipping inside her. "Please Ash. I can't wait anymore."

It was incredible to him the way her body roused to him, how thick her voice could ache with want- his cock gave a throb, and realized she wasn't the only one who wanted this. He rolled on top of her and braced his weight on his elbows, her legs looping about his waist and pulling him closer. He positioned his head at her sopping entrance, pulling back slightly to look in her eyes. "Lillian, are you sure about-"

He was cut off as they both cried out; her ankles had pressed against his back as her back arched, sending him pummeling into the deepest part of her core. He moaned and dropped his head beside her neck, her legs guiding him as he began to thrust.

"Oh, Goddess." She moaned, her wetness beginning to pulse around him. He struck a particularly sensitive spot, making her cry out as her hips began bucking against him, his every thrust sending him closer to the edge.

All at once she came, a sudden gush between her legs making him slick as he pumped in and out of her, her body tightening and she let out a loud whimper before she became still beneath him. He reached for her breast as he turned his face towards her, squeezing her nipple between his fingers as he sucked a breath of lavender in, the scent seeming to reside in his lower back as he gave a final few thrusts, his cock throbbing as he pulled it out, spending himself on her thigh.

He collapsed beside her, his cheeks hot as he watched her uneven breaths send her breasts shaking. "Sorry." He said rather weakly, reaching for a tissue to clean her up. "Didn't realize it would be such a mess." She was very still beside him, her eyes barely open as he threw the tissue in garbage, barely registering as he tugged a sheet up to her chin.

She finally spoke as he reached for his shirt, her arm jerking up and tugging him down beside her. "Not so fast, mister." She tucked his arm underneath her breast, curling against him and sending him a rather stern look. "If you think you can just get up and leave immediately after you have another thing coming."

He chuckled, smoothing her hair and laying his head beside her ear. "Right. My mistake."

* * *

**Who doesn't love some good,old fashioned Harvest Moon sex? Read and Review please!**


	17. Coffee

**Apologies for the late update, I've been having some personal turmoil and things have been too up in the air the last little while for me to sit down and upload anything. But I'm back. I may not be updating in my usual 3 times a week fashion, but I'm going to aim for one or twice at the very least. Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews and know they're motivation to keep going during hard times.**

**This chapter is also rated M.**

* * *

He awoke sometime later in the darkness, Lillian barely stirring beside him. He knew what had awoken him, the mattress still jostling as she settled more firmly on her stomach, a slight snore indicating that she was on the verge of being fully unconscious once more. He hadn't meant to fall asleep here, no doubt he would have to ask Cam to cover for him later when his mother began to ask around to figure out where he had spent the night. The sun was barely over the horizon and casting a pale yellow glow over the room; he still had another hour at least before he was due to start work. He could feel his muscles aching after having spent the night cramped in Lillian's tiny bed, his back having been forced up against the wall in his sleep.

He had never seen Lillian look so calm before. More often that not when she was awake she reminded him of a lit fuse to a firework, always counting down the seconds until whatever emotion she was feeling decided to burst. But for now, her face was blank; her lips slack as air whispered out her lungs, her back rising and falling with each breath.

He propped himself up on an elbow and reached for her, pulling her hair out of her face and sending it cascading down her back, trying to arrange it so it followed the gentle curve of her spine. She sniffled slightly as his fingers trailed against her flesh, starting slightly.

"Morning." She said thickly, adjusting her position and turning to look at him. "Sleep well?"

He nearly laughed at her bleary expression, watching as she buried her face in the crook of her elbow. "Not a morning person, I should have expected it."

"I am a morning person." She said against her arm. "Just not when large men are in my bed and hogging blankets."

"Sorry." He tugged the blankets up over her shoulder and smoothed them over her back, a small tug sounding in his stomach as she emerged from her elbow and smiled. "I'll get the coffee then?"

He felt a little sheepish as he got out of bed, knowing her eyes were on his naked form as he scrambled awkwardly into his trousers and made his way to the kitchen. Although things between them were arguably less awkward than they had been before, he was still a little embarrassed about the previous evening's happenings. But perhaps that would fade with time, the more they... were acquainted with each other.

"You know," She began, watching him prepare coffee as she curled the blankets around her. He was grateful that her kitchen was barren for the most part; it was much easier to find things when her cabinets were only filled with the bare essentials. "I was wondering, about some of the stuff you said last night. Before... Everything."

He dropped a lump of sugar into both their cups and began steering his way back to bed, trying to avoid spilling on her floor. They had left quite a mess- Lillian's clothes were scattered about the floor, making his trip back to bed more difficult than it should have been. "What are you wondering about?"

She let him settle on the edge of the bed before she took her cup from him, sitting upright. She seemed a lot more at ease around him than he did around her; he was having a hard time focusing on her face, her bare breasts perking above the pool of blanket at her waist. "It's just before... Well, you mentioned that your Dad made it harder for you to leave Bluebell, is all. And I was just wondering how that was? I mean, when I moved in, Rutger practically begged me to have this property. I mean, surely if you wanted to leave..."

"Someone would want to buy it from me?" He finished for her, watching her nod into her cup. He sighed, trying to find the words to explain such a complex matter. "I don't blame you for thinking that. But it's a little bit different for my property than yours. Back generations ago, all the land was owned my by family- your farm, actually, used to be an extension of my own. Same with the orchard between our houses. But as time went on and the town expanded and people began to marry into different blood lines, deeds were argued over and eventually sold to the state in favor of more practical things, like animals and crops... things we couldn't just get on our own. Today almost all the land in the village, and even the next town over, belongs to the state. But my family is one of the few that didn't sell." He paused for a moment and waited for her to come to the right conclusion, but she only stared back at him, confused.

"Because we didn't sell our land," He continued after taking a sip. "The state can't interfere with the original specifications of the deeds... We don't pay taxes to the state. No help from the government and no tax, pretty fair trade, right? Granted, also means we don't get much in the way of insurance but... Anyway, because we didn't sell the land, the original deed and all it's specifications are still binding to this day. And because my great-great-great grandfather was a bit of an asshole who liked to make things inconvenient, one of the conditions in that contract was that the deed can only be in the name of a male heir related by blood."

"So, that means-"

"Cheryl and my mother don't have a legal right to the property, exactly. Stupid, isn't it?" He sipped. "So that means the only way we could keep the farm in the family is if I marry and have a son, and if that son marries and has a son, and so on.

She frowned. "Then why don't you just sell to the state?"

"Here's the hard part: I could sell to the state, but the problem is that our property is worth triple what it was then. While we'd get a lot of money from the initial sale, and would have a lot of help with animals and trade... If I left, there's no way my mother and Cheryl would be able pay the taxes every year without me. And even if they could, my mother's getting older and can't do the work; Cheryl's too young still and we couldn't afford to hire long term help... We'd be broke in less than 5 years, and the farm along with its contents would be seized."

He watched as she became lost in thought, her mind swirling around her empty cup and no doubt trying to find a loophole he had missed. "Tough spot." She said after a while.

"Yep." He replied, downing the rest of his coffee.

"But it's not fair for you to always be stuck here." She sighed, taking his mug from him and setting it on her bedside table. "I mean, what if you wanted to leave? What would happen?"

He shrugged. "I would get over it, I guess."

"I know, it's just..." She shrugged, her cheeks going pink as she took his hands. "You know, I plan on being here for a while. And if you ever feel like you need to... Whatever. I just wanted you to know that I won't let them starve, or anything."

He smirked, squeezing her hands. "Lillian, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're getting attached to me."

"Shut up." She snapped, allowing him to take her face under his palms and kiss her.

She sighed into his mouth as he pressed her back into the sheets, her legs running up his sides and looping about his back. He had every intention of taking her again; after the jumbled mess they had made it through to arrive at this point, he planned on making good use of the hour or so they had left together.

He reached up to cup her breasts, doing his best to keep the majority of his weight off her as he squeezed, her nipples puckering beneath his thumbs. Taking one gently between his knuckles, he twisted it, reveling in the moan he enticed from her before her lips reclaimed his.

He only had enough patience to allow her to remove his pants before he pounced on her; his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses against her jaw. His hands left her hip to trace her, the cleft between her legs already slick for him as he began to tease her clit.

She whimpered into his shoulder as his index finger began to slide in and out of her, her lips finding his shoulder to keep herself quiet. He would never get sick of the effect he had on her, would never tire of the way her cheeks flushed as she got excited... He had struck her sweet spot, watching as she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out, her hips rocking against him in such spasms that he had trouble keeping her under his grasp.

Somewhere outside a rooster crowed, making him jerk his eyes away from her and to the clock on her bedside table. It was later than he thought. "Shit," He hissed, taking his hand from her and moving to grab his clothes off the floor. "I'm late."

He had barely sat up before she he jerked him back down, her grip on his shoulders surprisingly rough as she pinned him to the bed, her sex rubbing against his cock and making him hard beneath her. "Not so fast."

He had opened his mouth to protest but was silence by his own groan, Lillian having slid his cock inside her and slammed herself down on his hips. "Lillian..." He gasped, watching as she began to move herself up and down, her breasts jiggling pleasantly in front of his face. "I h-have to go..."

She bent forward slightly, the change in angle making his cock fit more snugly inside her, her lips pressing against his temple. "5 more minutes." She whispered to him, taking his hand and guiding it up to play with her bouncing nipples.

She was true to her word; about 5 minutes later they both cried out, Ash struggling to extract himself from her as they both came. He gasped slightly, trying to control himself as the after effects of being inside her rocked him, sending waves of pleasure radiating from his abdomen. She collapsed into bed beside him, careful to avoid the wet spot they had both created, nudging him out of with her toe. "Weren't you late?"

He jumped slightly and began to struggled with his trousers, so light headed that he was beginning to see spots. Once he got the leg holes sorted, he attempted to send her a cheeky grin. "Weren't you horny?"

"No anymore." She mused, watching him grab his shirt off the floor and hurry out the door.

* * *

**Hope that satisfied. Read and Review please :)**


	18. Mountain

**I've been struggling to figure out where this was going for the past few days... I have an ending in mind, of course. It's just about getting there. Thankfully inspiration came in the form of my friend Krista, who is not only a fantastic friend but a fantastic writer. So you all have her to thank!**

* * *

She had appeared on the other side of his fence a few days after their most recent escapade, her hands bracing on her hips. "Well? Come on then."

He look up at her blearily as he bent to handle a chicken, trying to figure out what she was hinting at. As far as he could remember they hadn't made any plans, especially considering that it wasn't his day off. "What are you going on about?"

"We're going to the other village. It's ridiculous how cold it's getting, I need warmer clothes."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Considering you destroyed my best dress last spring I'd say it has quite a lot to do with you. Especially given the fact that you're going to be paying for it."

He could see it was pointless to argue, but started to nonetheless. "I have to work, Lillian. I can't just leave to climb a mountain."

"You're in better shape than I am; Come on, we'll be back by noon I'm sure. Besides, aren't you a little curious to see what the other village looks like?"

He opened his mouth and had half a mind to mutter some excuse, but stopped himself short. He never did anything impulsive, never blew off work... And what would happen, if he had a few hours delay to his chores? It wasn't like the animals would starve. Allowing himself a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure that neither his mother nor Cheryl were watching, he hopped the fence, landing a little roughly beside her. "Fine. You know, you're lucky you're so stubborn. The only reason people offer to do anything for you is so you'll stop being so annoying."

"Sweet of you." She grinned up at him cheekily as they made their way past the orchard. "You know, I'm actually surprised people from around here don't go to visit more often. It's healthy to leave home every once in a while."

They were walking the familiar path to the top of the mountain, the gradual incline beginning to make itself felt about his knees. "There are a few people that go back and forth, to be fair. And I went there a few summers ago, when I broke my arm."

"Medical emergencies don't count, stupid." She had fallen a few paces behind him and fell silent for a moment. When she spoke again her voice was much quieter, all traces of teasing having left it. "You know, I think it would be good if you got out of here, even if it's just for a year or two. You wouldn't have to sell the farm or anything, and I'll keep an eye on your mother and Cheryl for you. And Cam will be around too, it's not like we'd abandon them."

He could feel a knot working itself in his stomach as she spoke, and each step he took without replying seeming to echo on the mountain. He had been fighting thinking about it for a while now, knowing full well that given his present situation with Lillian it could complicate things but... The more time he spent with her, the more he realized how attached he was becoming to her. Any feelings of resentment or entrapment he felt growing up had simply faded... And the more he thought of it, the more he couldn't bear the thought of being without her, even if it was only for a year.

He cleared his throat and brought himself out of his own head. "Is that so?"

She caught up to him, her hand slipping in his as they approached the top of the mountain. "It is so. Look, Ash... I care about you. On top of what we have... You're my best friend." He wasn't aware of stopping but noticed suddenly they were both very still, Lillian's cheeks going their usual pink when she was embarrassed. "And if getting out of here is something important to you, I want to help you... And just think of the things you'll see, Ash. There's whole islands to explore, great rolling plains. You can even visit Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley..."

"Mineral Town." He repeated, the idea sounding incredibly enticing coming from her lips.

"I'm serious, Ash." It was incredible; he had never seen her light up the way she did in this moment, the breeze catching her hair and sending waves of lavender over them, her eyes focused on an image he couldn't see. "You should do it. I only spent a few months from home, and it was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done, absolutely nothing like the unknown... Big, never-ending oceans... Sleepy towns, mountains, even bigger than this one." He reached up to push her hair off her face, his fingers tucking the airborne strands behind her ears, his thumbs brushing against her pink cheeks.

Before he could stop himself he leant in and kissed her. It was nothing like all the passionate kisses they had had before; while the others had send a strike of lightening through his veins, this one sent a ripple of emotion through his core. Up on the mountain, they didn't have to hide from the prying eyes of others, and it was this sense of honesty more than anything that struck a chord with him. For the first time, he kissed her with a sense of unsaid feelings; emotions that had stirred inside him for a while and that were threatening the burst out.

When he pulled back she was gasping slightly, his presence on her mouth so fierce that she had evidently forgotten to breathe. He could feel her knees wobbling slightly, moving his hands to her waist to help keep her upright. "What about you, then?" He asked, watching as her eyes came into focus once more.

"Me?" She said a little breathlessly, her fingers pressing into his shoulders.

He bit his lip. Now more than ever was the time for honesty. "I know you want me to go and have this amazing adventure but... What if I said I didn't want to have an adventure? Unless it's with you?"

Some of the feeling seemed to have gone back to her legs, because she suddenly seemed much steadier in his arms, looking up at him awkwardly as she let out a nervous laugh. "I'd say you're out of luck then. This is kind of a one or the other deal. I mean, we can't both go. Someone needs to stay behind... look after things..."

He could feel the knot in his stomach throb as she took a step back, the two of them no longer touching. Somewhere in the back of his mind, her heard her voice echo in an old memory accompanied by the phantom feeling of her boot knocking against his. _Honesty, remember?_ He swallowed thickly. "What if... What if the adventure wasn't in the place? But rather in who you experience it with?" She had dropped her gaze to her feet and he took her hand, trying to pull her from whatever thoughts were distracting her and back into the moment with him. "I... Lillian, I don't want to leave this place. Not as long as you're here."

"Don't say that."

It wasn't the response he was expecting, and felt the sensation of being punched in the stomach as she glanced up at him through saddened eyes. "What?"

"Don't say things like that to me, Ash." She seemed to steal herself for a moment, turning to face the valley and the endless orchard of coloured, leaving trees. "We both know... I mean, things can't stay like this forever. Something has to give. And I'm not a betting woman, but..." He felt a pang run through him as her voice broke slightly, but she didn't cry- one of the many wonderful things about Lillian was that she never cried. "It's just easier, okay? For me to think that if you do leave it's because you're happy. Not because of something I did or because..."

She fell silent and he knew what she wanted to say without her saying it: _Or because you turn out exactly like your father._ He watched her for a moment as she blinked a few times into the rising sun. She was afraid, and he knew it; afraid of what he was feeling, afraid of her own feelings, surely- and most importantly, afraid of following the same path his parents had.

When she spoke again her voice was a little thicker than usual, shoving her hands into her pockets. "We'd better go. Nori is expecting us within the hour."

She turned and got a few paces head start on him. He had been wrong; as he turned to follow, he saw her wipe rather ruthlessly at her wet cheeks.

* * *

**Bam! Another chapter up. I'm going to try to update ASAP because this was originally going to be a partner with the next chapter, but together they would have been too long to be a single upload. Read and Review!**


	19. Clothes

**Thanks to some lovely reviewers, my passion for this story is coming back. Now if only my schedule would cooperate!**

* * *

When they took their first few steps into Konohana he felt as if he was stepping into another time, rather than another location; instead of the neat cobblestone streets and tall white buildings he was accustomed to, he was greeted with roughly dug out paths and rolling crop fields. The whole thing reminded him vaguely of an old photograph he had seen that was taken before the division of the two villages.

"Very... Earthy." He said aloud. Lillian hadn't said much on their way down the mountain, and he was grateful that the village provided a distraction from his frankness on the peak.

She was leading him down a worn street, and nodded in greeting to a small, black haired boy before she spoke. "It's... different. From Bluebell. Lots of wide open spaces."

"The air smells different too." It was true; while the air in Bluebell smelt of animal feed and dust, the air here smelt almost of blossoms despite the fact that it was growing too late in the fall season for much of anything to be blooming.

She had been about to reply but as they passed a hedge and turned towards an ancient looking farm she was distracted, her hand shooting up to wave across a field. "Nori!" She called. "Nori, hello!"

He was amazed the other girl could hear her shouting having been so far out in the field- but then again, Lillian could be loud when she wanted to be. Immediately he thought that the girl in the field was a girl from a long line of tradition and breeding; her was posture straight and graceful as she glided through the rows of unidentifiable crops to meet them, her long jet black hair trailing out behind her.

"Morning, Lillian. You're looking well." The so-called Nori bowed slightly in greeting before straightening upright, turning her glassy black eyes to him. She had the kind of face that gave him the distinct sense that despite her warm smile he was being deeply scrutinized. "And who is this you've brought with you? Your husband?"

Lillian's cheeks went pink, and he could feel his own ears light up. "No, not my husband! Nori, this is my friend Ash. From the other village."

"Hi." He managed to choke out, his stomach leaping slightly despite his embarrassment at Nori's mistake.

The other girl didn't seem abashed; rather, her onyx eyes were flickering between the two of them, a smile tugging at the corners of her tiny mouth. "Pardon me. You're here for new clothes, I suppose?"

The gestured them inside her ancient looking farmhouse which smelt distinctly of old corn husks, a bell above the door ringing and announcing their arrival. The buildings here really were nothing like those of Bluebell; where as the house he had grown up in was sturdy and somewhat barren, Nori's house was framed with ornate detailing and flimsy walls- he had half a mind to ask her how they fared during hurricane season.

Nori ushered him into a seat around a grand dining table, smiling slightly as she followed his uncertain gaze towards Lillian. "You'll only be here a few moments, I just need to take her into the back to be fitted."

He watched them disappear behind a large oriental curtain, the creaking of the old walls seeming to echo in the silence that followed. He couldn't quite explain it, but the ancient feeling in the room made him feel uneasy. Although Nori's house was easily just as old as his own, he felt as if he was intruding on some old haunting he shouldn't.

Beyond the curtain, he could hear Nori's gentle voice ringing out, the sound of rustling fabric making it difficult to hear. "So he's the one you've been talking about. You were right, his hair really is red like fire."

He raised a hand a little self consciously to his head, finding his reflection in an elaborate mirror leaning against the wall. _Like fire._ It felt strange, the fact that Lillian had mentioned him to other people; more often than not it felt like they existed only for each other. He eased himself back in his chair, trying to find his place in their conversation once more. "... Hard to believe it was only a season ago you were in here complaining about him."

Lillian's voice rang out, and he could practically hear the smirk on her face. "I wouldn't say much of anything has changed. He's the one paying for the new clothes. Remember the state of the dress I brought in? I'd say he owes me."

"Still." There was another rustle of fabric and a sigh, Nori's voice sounding strained when she spoke again. "I always forget how wide your hips are. No... It's no good. Grab a robe there, I have to run over and get my seam ripper from Ina. I let her borrow it nearly a week ago and she still hasn't returned it..."

There was a another rustle of fabric and Nori emerged from the curtain, bowing to him slightly before she made her way to the door. "It will just be a moment, Ash. Please make yourself at home."

He had barely a moments silence to drum his fingers on the table impatiently before Lillian emerged from the curtain, her fingers looping the tie of a silk robe about her waist. She was blushing and looked distinctly ruffled, but it didn't detract from the fact that she looked particularly enticing, the silk of the robe clinging to her every curve and showing the perkiness of her breasts.

"Nori's a sweet girl." She sighed, walking past him to stand, cross armed, before the mirror. "A little traditional, for my taste. But still. Sweet."

He nodded, watching her run a hand through her hair, her fingers pausing slightly at the gaping neckline of the dressing gown to trace of curves of her breasts, before dipping lower to rest on the sharp jut of her hip bones. Despite himself, he swallowed thickly. He had seen her naked, had touched parts of her no one else had and yet... It was one of the most intimate actions he had ever witnessed.

"Figures." She muttered, her little finger tapping impatiently against her hip. "No curves on my body, except for these lovely child-bearing hips."

He cleared his throat, getting awkwardly to his feet and moving to stand several inches behind her. It was strange, after being so intimate with someone, that he still felt nervous around her. But maybe that was to be expected, given his previous rejected confession...

Regardless, he coughed, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "You know I think you're beautiful, right?"

She snorted slightly. "Yes, Ash." Despite her teasing tone, her cheeks had gone a shade of pale pink, the corners of her mouth threatening to tug upwards.

He nearly cursed as Nori walked back into the room, gesturing with her seam ripper and steering Lillian back into the curtained room, clearly unaware that she had interrupted something. He resumed his seat at the table, thinking. He had always known Lillian to be a slightly cold person. Had he not had to prod her feelings out of her, time after time? He was beginning to suspect that she was putting up more walls that she had initially. But why? What was she on guard from?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Nori pulled back the curtain, leading a fidgeting Lillian forward. She looked rather uncomfortable, yet practical; he had never seen her in anything other than dresses, and now, in her crisp maroon pants, he had to admit that the comely shape of her thighs in such tight material was making him a little hot around the collar. Nori had fashioned a rather flattering yellow sweater that synched in about the waist, Lillian slinging a brown coat over her arm as she met his gaze.

"Thanks for the clothes, Nori. I'm sure I'll get used to them." Lillian said, bending as she tucked the bottoms of her pants into her boots. She sent him a slightly cheeky smile. "Close your mouth, Ash. You look like a trout."

He did as he was told, blushing slightly as Nori surveyed her work. "It does fit you well. It's a good thing I allowed for some stretch." She gestured to the rather thick band of fabric that looped about Lillian's waist, pulling the flowing sweater against her body.

"Excuse me, the diet in Bluebell just happens to be a bit more satisfying than- Kana!" Lillian had cut herself off as the bell above the shop door tinkled.

He felt the knot in his stomach tighten slightly at her tone, watching as her cheeks flushed a dull pink as the other boy approached Lillian, his arms looping loosely about her waist for a hug. Except he wasn't a boy; he was easily a few years his senior, with a ridiculous pony tail and tanned skin he had come to associate with working in the fields. Decorating one muscular bicep was an ornate tattoo that matched the various symbols he had seen around town, the skin bared only by his wearing a red shirt that was too cold for the weather. Despite himself he felt his eyes narrow the man named Kana pulled back slightly, his fingers tugging at the waist band of her sweater.

"You look great. New clothes for the winter?"

He could feel his chest tighten as Lillian sent him a crooked smile. "Yeah, the old ones were a bit too cold, given the weather we've been having."

"I liked your old ones." He had spoken a little too loudly, making three sets of eyes swivel in his direction curiously. He took a step forward, swinging his arm up towards Kana. "Hi, I'm Ash. Lillian's friend from Bluebell."

He placed slight emphasis on the word friend, his eyes narrowing as Kana raised an eyebrow, looking sideways at Lillian before he shook his hand. "Kana. Hey, you aren't the rancher that shredded her dress, are you?"

It was his turn to glance sideways at Lillian, who had gone particularly pink. He could hear the growl in his voice as he spoke again. "I guess that's me. Which reminds me," He turned to Nori, thumbing his wallet from his trouser pocket and extracting a large amount of gold. "Here. Now Lillian and I are even."

Kana didn't seem phased by the display of such a sum of money, nor by the significant look he sent him upon shoving his wallet rather roughly away; on the contrary, he stretched rather nonchalantly, still grinning at them both. "Well if you like animals, you should come visit the horses I raise. Lillian, it's been ages since you've last seen Hayate. She misses you."

"We can't." He spoke before Lillian had even opened her mouth, glaring at Kana. "I have to get back, my mother's probably wondering where I am."

"Well that doesn't mean Lillian can't stay." Kana was smirking at him, his onyx eyes, somehow even darker than Nori's, flashing mischievously as he slung an arm about her shoulders. "Come on, it's been ages. I'll even buy you lunch after."

There was a noticeable chill in the air as Lillian shrugged out of the other boy's grip, sending him and meaningful look before she spoke. "Sorry, Kana. I did promise Ash it would only be for the morning. And anyway, I have animals of my own that need tending to." She stepped forward and took him rather roughly by the elbow, steering him towards the exit. "Thanks for everything, Nori." She added, the shop bell sounding overhead as they left the store.

He jerked a little roughly out of grip when they passed the hedge, his annoyance flaring as she spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was talking a little louder than he intended, trying his best to keep his temper as she prodded him in the small of his back, steering him like a toddler towards the town entrance. "Have you told everyone that stupid story about me shredding your dress? How many times have I apologized for that?"

She clicked her tongue in an annoyed fashion, struggling to keep up with him reached the foot of the mountain peak; more to work off angry energy than anything, he had begun to take massive, annoyed paces. "Oh, will you get over it? I told them forever ago, back before anything even happened. And can you blame me? I was livid, that was my favourite dress." She punched him affectionately in the shoulder, having finally caught up with him. "Will you relax already? It's a funny story."

"It is not a funny story!" He knew he was overreacting but couldn't stop himself; he let out a long ragged breath that misted in front of him. "Is that how I'm going to always be known? Ten years from now- just some asshole who tore up your dress?"

Lillian stumbled slightly beside him; when she finally regained her footing she seemed to teeter awkwardly around her words. "Ten years from now? Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

They reached the peak of the mountain again. He couldn't bear to sit still; he had so much energy in him he thought he would burst as they stopped for a moment, Lillian bending to re-tuck a pant leg into her boot.

"No." He was surprised by how confidently his voice rang out; however, Lillian's fingers stumbling slightly as he said it made him backtrack slightly, the cool breeze making the ends of his hair rustle about his cheeks. "I don't know. Maybe I am, considering how nice that Kana guy was to you."

She stood upright, the bitter laugh that escaped her lips signalling, like so many others before, that she was gearing up for a fight. "Oh, Goddess. You're kidding me, is that what this is about?"

"So what if it is?" He ripped his hat off his head, trying to shove the wayward hair back into place. "I'm not stupid, Lillian-"

"That's debatable."

"Shut up. I saw how he looked at you. Not to mention how he was touching you." He stumbled slightly as she knocked past him and began the trek down the mountain, her cheeks a flaming crimson. "Is that where you go on the days I don't see you? Off to some idiot in a muscle shirt?"

They were full out yelling now, each one taking turns to bellow between navigating the treacherously steep mountain path. Lillian let out a cat-like hiss before she rounded on him, her breath rising in great clouds of mist around her. "Of course I'm not, how dare you even-"

"Well what am I supposed to think then!" He bellowed, sending a few birds scattering from a nearby tree. "First you don't even react to what I said on the mountain, then I hear that you're spending time alone in some rancher's barn-"

"He said himself that I haven't been there for a while! Or are you now deaf in addition to being dumb?" He couldn't think of anything smart to say back, and resolved to angrily kick a rock with the toe of his boot as she continued. "I'm not running around with other guys, you idiot. And even if I was... I'm not yours, Ash."

More than anything else that morning, that sent a spasm of ice through his chest. Gasping slightly (whether from climbing or yelling, he couldn't tell,) he was aware of the sudden lack of slope; clearly, they were getting close to the village. "You're not mine." He repeated, sounding slightly stunned despite himself.

"Exactly." She hissed. Grabbing his arm, she tugged him to a stop in beside the river where he had taught her to hand fish. "I thought we were clear on this before we started things, Ash. We weren't... we aren't together. I'm not ready to sacrifice what we have in the name of tradition. I just... We're taking it slow. Until we both figure out what we want and where we're going to end up."

He could tell she didn't mean it, her teeth stretching out to bite her lower lip to stop it from shaking. He was opening his mouth to angrily tell her so when another, much more frightening voice, sounded.

"ASHTON RUSSEL."

He nearly leapt out of his skin, his stomach clenching uncomfortable as he turned towards his mother's voice. He had very rarely seen her this angry; her cheeks were a blotchy purple, her flaming hair standing on end as she marched up the mountain, Cheryl only a few steps behind her.

"Where have you been?!" She bellowed, stopping only a few feet in front of them, her hands flying to her hips. Cheryl stood behind her, a look of triumph on her face. "It's nearly noon, and here I have Cheryl come and tell me that when she went to bring you lunch you weren't even in our barn?"

"Mom-"

"No note, none of the animals fed. And here I find you coming back from a vacation with the local farmer?" She paused to take a deep breath, her eyes narrowing at them both. "This isn't like you, Ash. I've never seen anything more irresponsible. Now I have to close to shop to come and fetch you? Thank goodness Cheryl noticed Lillian was gone too, otherwise I would have had half the village out looking for you."

She trailed off for a moment into angry mutterings, and Lillian decided to speak; regardless of how angry she was with him, she seemed to not want to get him into trouble. "I'm sorry Jessica. It was my fault, I convinced Ash to visit the other village today- he had to buy me new clothes..."

"Buy you new clothes?" Jessica flared up once more, her eyes darting between the two. "Why on earth should he buy you clothes?"

"I spilt milk on them." He invented wildly, not wanting his mother to draw any unfair conclusions from what had happened on the mountain. "Right when she moved to the village."

Lillian seemed to take the cue from him, and took a step forward, inclining her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry Jessica, I should have waited. I thought it would only take a little while for us to go there and back. It's my fault, please don't blame Ash."

His mother seemed to teeter in the brink of explosion for a moment before she suddenly deflated, her cheeks getting significantly less purple. "... It's fine dear." At this Cheryl looked up with an appalled expression on her face, but could do little more than look upset as Jessica began to speak again. "I don't blame you for wanting the new clothes, dear. Goddess knows you couldn't have been warm in the old ones. Just wait until he has a day off, like you usually do."

Something about the way she worded the last few words made his stomach flip uncomfortably like it had many months ago; he had the feeling that his mother was beginning to orchestrate another one of her plans. No sooner had he thought it did Jessica smile a little too pleasantly at the two of them, her hands clapping together excitedly as she addressed Lillian. "I'm sorry for all my yelling, dear. But a mother reserves the right to discipline her children."

He felt a blast of crimson flush his cheeks, his embarrassment mirroring on Lillian's face. "Oh, no. No problem."

"You mustn't think ill of me, dear. Come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Cheryl turned a brilliant shade of maroon and tugged on Jessica's sleeve. "I don't want her to come to dinner!"

He was beginning to suspect that his mother had only noticed his disappearance because of Cheryl's tattling and settled to glare at her angrily as Jessica continued. "Hush. Lillian, we'd love to have you; we all want to get to know you as well as Ash here."

"O-okay..."

He was about to assure Lillian that she was of perfect liberty to refuse dinner if she liked- and given the fact that they were currently in the middle of an argument, he hoped she would- when his mother reached up and grabbed him firmly about the ear. "And as for you..." She sighed, dragging him beside her. "The cattle still need to be fed."

Seeing there was no way around it, he jerked himself out of her grasp, residing to rub his throbbing ear as he waved miserably to Lillian. "See you later."

She didn't say anything, but watched him go through furrowed brows.

* * *

**Please read and review! If there's anything you would like to see happen, you've been warned... You only have a few more chapters left to make a request.**


	20. Table Cloth

**I've been mapping this out until the end and let me just say... It's going to be a bit of a wild ride. This is one of the tamer chapters.**

* * *

It was later that afternoon- after having finished all his chores under his mother's now watchful eye- that he cornered Cam behind his flower stand and pulled him rather roughly under the table cloth, trying not to get their legs tangled as he sighed. "You're a bit behind the times."

Cam had grown irritable, as he always did when the weather began to get colder; carefully bending his neck to avoid bumping it on the table's underbelly, the older boy scoffed. "You know, I'm sure there's a better place to do this."

"Shut up. It's about Lillian."

Cam fidgeted, trying to avoid his left knee as it swung dangerously close to his jaw. A tall man himself, Cam towered over him by a few inches; at 6'3, the close quarters was, to be fair, probably impractical. But he was in a rush, and knew he had less than an hour before his mother came looking for him once again. "Am I finally going to hear what's been going on with you and her? You know, I'm not stupid. You two spend nearly everyday together, I haven't seen you properly in ages-"

"I slept with her." He paused as Cam jerked his head roughly and banged his head on the table, allowing for a moments cursing before he continued. "Twice, actually."

There was another bang and Cam's hat was now sitting lopsided on his head, a rare incredulous expression on his face. "When?"

"After the music festival. And then again the morning after."

"Please don't tell me you were drunk."

"Shut up, I was fine."

"Was she drunk?"

"No!"

"... Well, how was it then?"

He paused to think, he cheeks reddening at the smirk on Cam's face. "Amazing. And the second time was good too." He felt his ears going off. "She seemed pretty pleased too."

Cam nodded in approval, his hat catching on the table and nearly falling off his head. "Excellent. Is that why you pulled me under here? To brag about your sex life?"

He grabbed the other boy's arm as he moved to leave and jerked him down a little more fiercely than he intended to. "No. I mean, that's only half the story. I just need to talk to you in private, without anyone seeing."

Cam's eyes narrowed. He could see the gears turning in his head, and could tell he was on the verge of reaching the worst possible conclusion. "Is Lillian pregnant?"

He could feel his cheeks go off again, the temperature under the tablecloth sudden rising. "No, no. Nothing Like that. It's, er..."

But Cam had stopped paying attention, picking absentmindedly at a spot on his chin. "You know, I figured something like this was going on. You two have been spending a lot of time together. Wait until Laney finds out, she's going to skin you alive."

It was his off handed tone that distracted him, making him back track from his previous course and give the other boy a bewildered look. "Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that? Did I miss the fact that Laney and I are inherently soul mates or something?" Cam didn't reply, but rather let out an infuriating snort which only encouraged him to become slightly unhinged. "Laney actually almost walked in on us once. I had to hide behind Lillian's wardrobe."

Cam let out a snort of laughter. "That must have been lovely. Have you told your mom yet?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"You're kidding. You know how she is; she wants me to settle down as soon as possible and start properly running the ranch. If she found out she'd have us walking down the isle within a week."

Cam narrowed his eyes, another smirk playing around his mouth. "Well then you're lucky Laney didn't catch you. You know how she is, she'd be babbling about it to anyone who held still long enough... So, let me get this straight then. You two are just having sex? In secret? Nothing else?"

He could see Cam getting ahead of himself and tried his best to follow his train of thought before he could jump to any conclusions again. He fumbled a moment with his legs, trying to get them to cross neatly before he spoke. "That was the idea, yeah. Except..."

"Except what? You realize you're living every man's dream here; all the benefits, none of the commitment..."

"I don't know. I like Lillian. She's fun to be around, I feel like I can talk to her about things I haven't with anyone else. I don't... I just like her, okay? And I kind of mentioned a while back about being sick of Bluebell and about maybe getting out of here one day and she offered to watch the ranch for me while I left but... I don't know. I don't want to leave her behind. I can't imagine being anywhere without her."

He had said all this with a rather casual tone, but that didn't stop Cam from smirking at him. "So you love her, then?"

He opened his mouth to disagree but felt the reply die in his throat. Did he? How did someone even know that, having not been in love before? "Maybe?" He croaked, his voice wavering slightly at the look on Cam's face.

"Well you're not going to tell her that if you're just having sex, then-" Cam fell short at the grimace that crossed his face. "Oh, Goddess Ash. You didn't."

"No, no. Not like that... I did mention that I didn't want to leave without her."

"And what did she say?"

He scratched his temple. "She kind of told me to shut up, actually." Across from him Cam groaned, making him send a frustrated hand through his hair. "That's the problem, actually. I said all these nice things and she basically told me to fuck off, and then we go to the other village and she's making nice with some asshole named Kana who is all biceps and no brains-"

"Kana?" Cam tapped a finger against his temple. "I've heard that name before. I'm pretty sure Georgia had a run in with that guy before, Laney was telling me a while ago. Something about horse breeding..."

"Regardless," He continued, not really caring about the reasoning behind the run-in, but only the implication that Kana was an ass. "We ended up getting into the huge fight and she basically told me she wasn't my girlfriend and to stop taking things so seriously. And then, my mom kind of walked in on us and invited her to dinner tomorrow."

"So naturally, you are dreading it."

"I would dread it even if we weren't fighting, Cam." He ran a hand through his hair, making the ginger tufts stand on end. "I just know my mother's going to say something to freak her out, and Cheryl..."

"Is a brat?" Cam finished unhelpfully.

"No... She just hates Lillian. For some ridiculous reason."

At this Cam scoffed, sending him a rather dark look. "Come on Ash, she's jealous. Before Lillian came to town you used to spend every second with her; she's probably lonely. That's what's got so many people talking- nobody ever sees you anymore, and if they do Lillian is right there by your side. Cheryl just misses you. I'm your best friend and I haven't spent more than five minutes with you in weeks."

They fell into a moments silence, his head in his hands and he began to mull the whole situation over. What Cam was saying wasn't wrong; he did spend quite a bit of time with Lillian. And he guessed he was kind of blowing everything else off: his mother, his sister, his best friend, his ranch... But what was he to do? Lillian had some kind of power over him... Or maybe Cam was right, and he was in love... When he finally met his eyes, Cam shrugged at him.

"Don't know what to say about dinner though. Ever heard of the expression, 'grin and bear it?'"

"Fuck off."

* * *

**I do love writing these two together, and the fact that this whole chapter took place under a table cloth makes it all the more adorable. Sorry about the length; I know it's considerable less lengthy than my other chapters, but the next one coming up more than makes up for it :)**


	21. Clock

**Oh man. I really, really hate the next couple chapters...**

* * *

"So, Lillian," His mother began rather sweetly from across the table. "I trust Bluebell has been treating you right these past few months?"

Somewhere in the back room a clock chimed. One hour. It had only been one hour since Lillian had appeared on the other side of his door and greeted him with a rather frosty hello, only to be ushered in and fussed over by his mother. He had never had such a short amount of time pass by so slowly, nor had it ever been filed with so many pregnant pauses.

She had hardly bothered to look at him the whole time she was there; rather, she had spent most of the meal thus far with her eyes glued to her plate, clearly trying to be cheerful as his mother grilled her with questions and Cheryl pouted. Between a mouthful of stew, she tried to smile. "Oh, yes. The people here actually remind me of the people back home. Very down to earth, kind people."

"And where are you from again?"

"Mineral Town."

Jessica gave an approving nod. "I'll take that as a compliment. I have cousins who live near there; hard working people, they are." Another awkward silence fell as his mother surveyed Lillian over her glass of water. "Speaking of hard working, Ash told me you've really turned that farm around."

He felt Lillian's gaze on the side of his face, but she looked away before he had a chance to meet her eye. "I guess I have. The place was such a wreck when I bought it, I imagine any improvement really shows."

"On the contrary, Ash was very complimentary, I can tell he thinks highly of you." He could see Lillian's cheeks flush, an act that only encourage his mother to continue. "You two have been spending quite a bit of time together, haven't you?"

There was a slightly awkward silence in which they both began to turn red, something that did not improve when Cheryl sniffed beside them, her spoon scraping against her plate. "I'll say they have."

"Hush, Cheryl." His mother scolded, her eyes swivelling between them both. "See Ash? Wasn't I right? She certainly is pretty."

"I don't know about pretty..."

"Cheryl!"

There was a horrifying moment of silence and he began to pile the remaining food on his plate into his mouth in a combination of desperation to be excused and to have an valid reason not to speak. His mother muttered an embarrassed apology, standing to refill each of their glasses with water. "Really, Cheryl, you know better... Anyway. I know you two didn't take to each other at first, but now it's a rare sight to see once of you without the other. You two really are the best of friends, aren't you?"

He could feel himself going hot around the collar under Jessica's gaze. He could tell she at least had her suspicions of their happenings, but it was clear she had no idea the extent of what was going on between them, or that just a few days previously he had lost his virginity to her... He swallowed his mouthful of food rather painfully and decided to spare Lillian the anguish of answering, all the while willing his cheeks to return to their usual shade. "Yeah. She's good friends with both Cam and Me. And Georgia too, right?"

His mother's eyes flashed. "But not Laney."

It wasn't a question. He felt his stomach drop and risked a glance to his left. Lillian looked exactly how he felt; her cheeks were flaming red, her mouth dropped into a comical "o" shape.

Cheryl looked up from her dinner. "Why not Laney?"

"That's what I want to know." Jessica said rather sweetly, her eyes drifting from her daughter to fix rather steadily on Lillian. "It's probably just talk dear. But you know, I can't help but wonder... They are such old family friends."

"Mom." His voice came out rather strained.

Lillian seemed to have come back to her senses slightly; her cheeks had faded and she had managed to jerk her eyes off her leftover spinach. "It's alright, Ash. Uh, it's actually nothing really... I mean, some people just click and others don't. It's as simple as that, I guess."

His mother got to her feet and took their plates from them, carrying them across the room to the sink as she spoke. "Really? Because I've heard from quite a few people -reliable sources, let's say- that you and her are in a bit of a fight over my son."

He had never seen Lillian turn so crimson, so fast; every bit of exposed flesh her could see was suddenly a shade of maroon, her mouth stretched thin, no doubt to resist yelling. "Mom, that's enough." He wasn't aware of having gotten to his feet, his voice booming in the silence that followed.

Jessica began running the water to clean up, watching them in the reflection of the window above the sink. "Calm down, Ash. I'm not saying anything by it. Did Ash tell you- him and Laney used to be best friends when they were little. Now there's two peas in a pod if I ever saw them. Never one without the other. It was like chasing bandits, trying to get the two to be five minutes without the other. Most days I was half convinced she was my own daughter."

"No." Lillian's voice was rather weak as she spoke. "I didn't know that."

"And they were really good about including Cheryl too; Laney never made anyone feel like they were competing for his affections. Too sweet, they were. But you know how it is. Kids get older, make other friends. But those two... Well, they've been down to get married since they were babies, the whole village was sure of it."

His hands were balled at his sides and he was surprised by how his voice shook with anger as he spoke. "Mom, that's enough. I'm taking Lillian home."

He grabbed Lillian a little rougher than he meant to, jerking her out of her chair and steering her towards the exit in the same rushed manner she had done to him only a day previously. Vaguely, and in a rather stunned manner, he heard Lillian call out over her shoulder. "Thank you for dinner. The food was lovely."

He pushed her out the door and was about to follow her himself, but Cheryl was already on her feet, her little hand grabbing his shirt. "Can I come? I've never been to Lillian's ranch. And then after we can go play down by the river-"

He paused, trying his best to keep his voice even despite his rage with his mother. "Cheryl, I need to talk with Lillian alone right now. It won't take long though, how about when I get back-"

He had known it was coming before it started; Cheryl let out a rather loud groan, tears welling in her eyes. "You see Lillian every day! You can't stand 5 minutes without her? You're... You're a bad brother!"

He felt her pig tail whip him rather hard across the chest as she pushed past them and into the autumn night. He could see his mother's smug expression reflected in the window, her hands still scrubbing at their leftover dinner plates.

"I know you're mad now, dear. But a girl like that... Well she's nice enough. But she has no idea... The history, tradition... She's just not right for you."

He was so furious he could barely speak, and resolved to slam the door loudly behind him.

* * *

**Read and Review...**


	22. Orchard

**If you don't have a sense of foreboding yet, you should.**

* * *

He nearly crashed into Lillian on his way out of the house, an embarrassing wetness coming to his eyes; it felt as if his stomach was now residing somewhere about his ankles, the stew he had ate earlier churning uncomfortably.

He felt like an idiot, his head spinning as thoughts raced through it. How could he not see what was happening? But perhaps he had been too wrapped up in Lillian to focus on much else as of late. But wasn't it exactly like this before his father had left? He was always wandering off, never all there whenever they spoke, abandoning his responsibilities. How could he have been so blind; he was failing Cheryl, in every way his father had failed him.

"We should go after her, right?" He was almost surprised to hear Lillian speak, her awkwardness around him seeming to vanish in light of the current situation. "She wasn't wearing a jacket; it's too cold for her to be out there for a long time."

It took a moment for him to find his voice again. "Right. Here, let me walk you home, then I'll go after her."

Lillian's eyes narrowed, her tone more gentle than usual despite the scowl on her face. "Don't be ridiculous... Come on, it will be faster if the both of us go, anyway."

He could hardly look at her as she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him through the autumn air. He felt the unfamiliar burning of shame in his throat; how could he have let this happen? And even worse, how could he have let Lillian get caught in the middle?

"She's probably up by the river. She usually goes there when she's pouting." He said in the somewhat hollow voice. "You know, you don't have to come."

Lillian bristled somewhat beside him. "Do you not want me there?"

"No, no." He still hadn't looked at her, his eyes fixed on the cobble stone street that lead to the mountain's base. "I just... After tonight, I mean, I understand if you don't want to be around my family."

He could practically feel Lillian's thoughts whirring around her head. He had the overwhelming urge to reach out for her, and had to stick his hands in his pockets to fight the impulse. "No, it's alright... Well, I don't know. They seem to really not like me."

He sighed as she wobbled slightly on the loose stone; it was beginning to get too dark to see where they were walking. "It's not you. I think they just have been feeling a bit neglected. And I think it scares them a bit too. Not having me there to take care of things all the time... I mean, it is my ranch, after all. What would they do if I left?"

"But the whole thing about Laney..."

He shrugged. "It's nothing, okay? My Mom's crazy, she just... I don't know. I think she has it in her head that Laney would solidify me staying in the village... Look, let's just talk about something else. It's not important."

Lillian grabbed his arm, jostling him slightly as she pulled him to a stop beside her. "It is so important! Just... Look at me, Ash." He kept his eyes fixed on his shoes until she reached for him, jerking his chin up until his eyes met hers. "Let's talk about it, please-"

"Listen, now isn't really the time..."

She released his chin, her hand moving to grip the back of his neck. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms the last day or so but... Just tell me why you're mad at me now."

"I'm not mad at you-"

Her grip tightened momentarily before she dropped her hand to her side, her hiss of breath clouding between them. "Just tell me, Ash. You know how much I hate it when you're passive aggressive, it's one of your worst qualities."

She had moved to storm away from him in her usual fashion, but was stopped as his hands shot out to her. Gripping her about the elbow, he jerked her back to face him. "Worst qualities? Let's talk about bad qualities." He could feel his temper running away from him, his tone icy. "Why can't you commit to this?"

"This?"

"Us!" He gestured wildly between them. "I mean... Look, you're giving me mixed signals. One minute you're completely cold and couldn't give a shit about what we are, saying all this rubbish about doing things our own way, then the next you're freaking out over some crap my mother said... You know, I meant what I said up on the mountain. I want you, I want this. I want people to look at us and know about what we have and know without a doubt that what we have is... I don't know. Special. Or at the very least real enough to respect... I just need to know. Did you mean what you said too?"

She was struggling to escape his grip now, her arms jerking wildly in his grasp. "You're right, this isn't the place-"

"Answer the question!" He bellowed, pulling her so tightly against him he could feel her breath on his neck.

"No!" She shrieked, pushing back against him and finally escaping his hold. They stood there for a few moments, both breathing heavily before she spoke again. "No, okay. I didn't mean it." Her voice broke slightly. "I just... Ash, I'm no good for you. I've always thought it and given everything that's happened..."

The idea was so ridiculous that he laughed. "You're kidding."

"It's true." She crossed her arms, staring at a nearby apply tree. "Everyone says so. I mean... Ash, you're this perfect guy. You have this amazing life here in Bluebell; an amazing family, and amazing ranch, you even have a girl lined up to marry. And I just waltzed in and ruined everything."

He shook his head, reaching for her until he found her in the darkness. "Listen to me." He murmured into her lavender hair, his arm snaking around her waist. "Listen. You aren't ruining anything. I never dreamt that I would ever meet anyone like you. Everything else is so much less important, less meaningful without you.. If anyone is amazing, you are, Lillian..."

"I'm not amazing!" She burst out, struggling to shove him off of her. "Ash, you listen to me. We can't be together. We just can't, okay? Look at us! Your family hates me, all we do is fight-"

It felt as if every word she uttered was puncturing him, like he was making the transition of becoming a deflated balloon. He tried to grab her, hold her still, as he spoke softly against her thrashing limbs. "Lillian, don't be stupid. That's us, we fight, that's just what we do-"

She had succeeded of holding him off to an arms length. He had never seen her look so heartbreakingly beautiful, her long hair hanging over one shoulder and her cheeks a flaming red. "No, Ash. It's done, I just... We can't be together. We shouldn't have even... It's over, okay? I'm done putting you through this, I'm not worth it."

He could feel his heart beating in his ears and threw caution to the wind; shoving her arms out of the way he forced himself on her, taking her head in his hands and forcing her mouth to meet his. Her fingers pressed against his chest, her nails digging into his chest and trying to push him away, her mouth unyielding under his as she struggled to pull back. He could feel all his blood pumping in his ears; if he could just kiss her well enough, he could make her see reason-

He cried out as she kicked him roughly in the shin, combined with her hands against his chest she succeeded in sending him a few feet backwards. "What the hell was that?" She screamed, spitting roughly on the ground as if she wanted to rid the taste of him from her mouth.

He was stunned; she had never hit him before. "I thought-"

"That if you kissed me everything would be okay?" She screamed again. He felt a sudden pang in his chest as he realized she was crying, and it was that more than anything that made him rush forward.

"Oh, Goddess. Lillian I am so sorry." She didn't resist as he reached up, his hands struggling to wipe the hot, wet tears as they rushed down her face. "I'm an idiot, I'm such an idiot..."

"Yes, you are." She yelled at him, stiffening slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in an embrace against his chest. "Please stop, Ash." She said against his chest, contradicting herself as she reached up, her hands pressing against his back. "This is already so hard, why do you have to make it worse?"

They stood like that for a long time. He pressed his face into her hair, the first thing he fell in love with, and willed her silently to see some sense. He couldn't take her walking away... And yet she did. With a final sweep of her hands against his neck she pulled back, looking up at him through wet lashes.

"You're right... Maybe it's best if you find your sister alone."

She didn't wait for him to reply, and had disappeared into the orchard trees long before he found his voice again.

* * *

**Read and Review...****  
**


	23. Man

**A lot of you hate me. I have a feeling that after the next few chapters your feelings won't change that much.**

* * *

As it turned out, Cheryl had beat him home. But he hadn't really been focused on finding her anyway.

He was still in shock and felt like he had been violently sick; he was covered in a cold sweat and couldn't quite keep still, his fingers trembling slightly as he sat at his dining table. The room seemed to spin around him- it wasn't over with Lillian, it couldn't be- he glanced at the empty seat beside him, hardly daring to believe that she had sat there only a few hours before. Across the table his mother cleared her throat, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Ash, I don't need to remind you that you're the man of the house."

He turned to his mother and his sister with hollow eyes, trying to pull himself out of his own head to focus on them. Another dull pang slapped him across the face as he noticed Cheryl's bloodshot eyes.

"I've noticed some... changes as of late. And I think it's about time we talked about them." His mother paused, waiting for him to say something. Giving him up as a bad job, she sighed and continued. "I worry about you Ash. I know what it's like to be young... Getting all these wild ideas in your head... Laney came and talked to me the other day."

"Laney?" He croaked.

"Yes, Laney." His mother sighed again. "She overheard Lillian talking to Georgia last week, and the two of them seem to think that you've been considering leaving Bluebell to run off on some sort of... Adventure."

"No, Mom... I mean, Lillian and I talked about it, yeah, but I wasn't really-"

But Jessica hadn't paused, and began to talk over him. "Now, I don't need to tell you what kind of position that would leave your family in. I understand you're young and don't realize how fragile the situation is but... We need you Ash. I need you here and to be committed to our family. So does Cheryl."

At this, his younger sister gave a great sniffle and rushed around the table, climbing into his lap and burrowing her face into his chest. "I don't want you to leave, Ash. Lillian's taking you away!"

He grabbed a pig tail and pulled her back, leaning forward to knock her forehead against his. "Hey, kiddo. Nobody is taking me anywhere." He found his mother's eye. "I'm sorry. It wasn't a serious plan or anything. I just... I just got caught up in a few things."

"So you're staying?" Cheryl sniffed.

"Always, kiddo. And I promise, we'll be playing together more from now on." He felt a pang at the truth behind his words, and tried his best to stay composed as he added a good word on Lillian's behalf. "And Lillian says to say sorry, too. She wants us all to play together sometime."

Cheryl seemed somewhat satisfied as she released herself from his lap, rushing off to bed at her mother's insistence. He waited until Cheryl was well out of ear shot before he turned to Jessica. "You know, you could have been a bit nicer to Lillian while she was here. It isn't her fault I've been such an idiot as of late."

His mother frowned slightly. "I know dear... Sometimes I regret telling you to go over there, that first day. But I had thought... Well, it seemed as if things had fizzled between you and Laney. I just thought it would be good for you to get out there... Maybe it would show you what you were missing. But here you are, in love..."

His stomach clenched. "Me and Lillian aren't in love, Mom. It's not... We've always been friends. That's all we've ever been."

But Jessica merely quirked an eyebrow. "So you're going to tell me you spent the night at someone else's house after the Music Festival?"

He didn't bother answering his mother and instead slammed the door behind him, needing fresh air to soothe his aching head.

* * *

**Short, but I don't know how much more you guys can handle.**


	24. Egg

**This is the last of the truly depressing chapters, I promise. (Well, probably. Maybe...)**

* * *

Winter came a bit sooner than expected, blanketing the town of Bluebell and forcing him to sport a rather knobbly woolen sweater his mother had made him the year before. The snow was up past his knees and it wasn't uncommon now for Cam to now greet him with a snowball to the face.

It had been thirteen days. Thirteen days since he had last spoken to Lillian, thirteen days since he had seen her; zero since he had stopped thinking about her. But how couldn't he? They had spent almost every moment together the past few months, it was hard to imagine a time without her presence in the village- lately he had taken to glancing up at every stray movement, hoping to see her trudging through the snow towards him.

"I don't know why you don't just go see her." Cam remarked, watching as he jerked his head over his shoulder at the sound of the bell tinkling above the cafe door. "It's pretty obvious that you miss her."

He turned back to his warm cup of milk, catching Laney's eye as she stirred cookie batter behind the counter. He dropped his gaze quickly. "I told you already, she doesn't want anything to do with me. Besides, I don't even miss her that much."

Cam snorted. "Liar. I'm serious though, you should go check up on her. I haven't heard from her in a while, maybe you should go and see if she's okay."

Cam's words planted a nervous twitch in his stomach and were the main reason why less than an hour later he was outside her chicken coop. He was right, as far as he knew nobody had seen or heard very much from her... He was just there to check up on her, nothing more... Make sure she was okay...

"Hi." He said rather suddenly, the chicken coop door slapping him on the back as it snapped shut.

She looked rather stricken as they stood across from each other, his knees wobbling slightly in the silence. A lump seemed to have formed in his throat; how had he never noticed how beautiful she was? It was the obvious to him now, after not having seen her for so long- her cheeks were a lovely rosy pink from the cold, the ends of her hair curling slightly against the brown trim of her coat. He wanted so badly to reach for her, to feel her body pressed against his...

"What are you doing here?" She seemed more surprised than anything, a slight bite to her tone as she straightened up from tending to her chickens.

He swallowed thickly. "I, uh, just wanted to check on you. Cam mentioned he hadn't seen you for a while and-"

"It's not your job to check on me, Ash." She said rather sharply. "If Cam is worried about me, he can come down here himself, okay? I just... I thought it would be best if I kept my distance for a while."

He felt another pang strike through his chest, his boots pawing the ground awkwardly. "Yeah, no. I'm sorry, I should have known. I just wanted to talk to you, actually." He paused, hoping to catch her eye, but she had gone back to tending her chickens. He pressed forward, letting the words come tumbling out of his mouth. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how dinner went. I guess Mom and Cheryl have been... Missing me, as of late. I mean, I'm all they have. Cheryl doesn't really have any other kids around her to play with, and Mom relies on me a lot around the farm... I think maybe you were right, I think I did get a little carried away with everything that was happening."

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he glanced up to meet her gaze, his chest aching as he saw the expression on her face. He balled his fists to his sides, willing himself not to seek comfort in her, not to reach out the few feet between them and hold her...

"I see." It was worse, so much worse, hearing her dangerously level tone than anything else he had expected. He wanted her to scream at him, to hit him, to do anything other than look at him with a mixture of hurt and pity.

"I just want you to know that this is my problem." He seemed to have picked up her habit of nervous talking- it was funny, after only having a few precious weeks of being together, that that piece of her had stuck with him. "I just... I don't want to be like him. My father, I mean."

"I know who you mean." She said quietly, tossing feed amongst her flock of chickens. "How could I not know who you mean?"

He watched her tend to her animals for a moment before he risked a few steps forward. "You're going to hate me for saying this. But... I don't know. I thought maybe what we had was... Different."

She let out a hiss of breath and hung her head, as if what he had said caused her physical pain. "Don't Ash. Leave it alone."

"What are you so fucking afraid of?" He yelled, sending the flock of birds scattering about the coop. "I know you felt it, just say it, please! Just let me hear it once-"

"Stop!" She hissed, running a hand through her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you- it can't work. I'm not good for you, you deserve someone-"

"I don't care!" He bellowed. "I don't care, Lillian. Stop trying to convince yourself of something we both know isn't true."

"You're mother-"

"Will get over it." He said as steadily as he could. He watched her shake her head, but he could see her resolve crumbling; risking a few steps more, he began to speak again. "Lillian, I care about you so much. I've never felt... I don't know what I'm going to do without you-"

He could tell he said the wrong thing; Lillian cheeks flooded with crimson and she began to yell once more. "Stop saying things like that, Ash. This isn't... I'm not going to let you, okay? You need to focus on your family... You need to hate me."

"Lillian, don't be ridiculous, I could never-"

He flinched before it happened; the egg she had thrown smashed against the side of his face, sending a large amount of yolk dripping down the tip of his nose and onto his sweater. She looked surprised she had even thrown it, and in that moment he knew he could never hate her; he felt a strange mix of both resentment and affection for the girl in front of him, and realized all to late that he was in too deep to turn back.

He had been on the verge of rushing forward to embrace her, but was cut short when she spoke, the waver in her voice hurting far more than anything else she had done to him thus far. "Look, you need to get over what happened between us... I've talked it over with Rutger, and come spring time I'm going to be moving over to the other village." He wanted to open his mouth to object but found himself incapable of words. "I just... it will be easier, you know? And then we're both free to move on... You can marry Laney and I'll-"

"No." He said thickly. "Please don't-"

"-find someone else." She finished. It felt as if his insides had been frozen. She had turned her back on her and was staring at the chicken coop wall, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke again. "Please just leave, Ash."

He turned rather numbly towards the door. As the last bit of yolk dripped onto his sweater, he registered the fact that things were, completely, over.

* * *

**Bring on the tearful reviews and hateful comments.**


	25. Cake

**Just a heads up, I will be going on a brief hiatus for the next week and a half or so; I am heading out camping to the mountains and won't have any internet connection. Hopefully this keeps you guys happy until I get back and can upload again!**

* * *

It was pointless to pretend otherwise: things were, undoubtedly, lonely without Lillian.

He wasn't quite sure what he had done to fill up his days before her- and it was in his spare moments, like now, that he realized how dependent on her he had become. Not just for entertainment, but for companionship. He felt he would lose his voice from lack of use- especially so, on days when Cam went off to the city to collect the seeds he would sell as blossoms later in the new year year. It felt strange to have so much free time on his hands; although to be fair, winter was a slightly slower season in Bluebell, as it was in all small towns. With Cheryl having a cold and being kept in bed he had resigned to head to Howard's cafe, hoping that a warm cup of milk would defrost him slightly.

He was a little off-put by the decoration inside. But of course, he had long since lost track of the days; it must be the Winter Thanksgiving Festival. Still, it seemed as if Howard had decorated every available surface with pink hearts and lace, the desserts in the display case all painted with the same sickly pink frosting.

Laney had looked up when the bell above the door sounded, her face brightening as he shut out the cold behind him. "Hey there stranger!" She grinned, coming out from behind the counter. "I was wondering if you'd come by today."

He shrugged, brushing a bit of snow off his shoulder. "I know, it's been a while since I was last in. Could I get a mug of warm milk? The wind is really cold today."

He had barely sat down before the drink was placed in front of him on a rather lacy doily. She didn't wait for an invitation to sit down, as per her usual fashion. "How are things?"

He opened his mouth to say the usual lie (he was fine, no really, doing well as of late) when he caught the expression on her face. Lying to Laney wasn't quite like lying to anyone else; maybe it was the that he had known her so long, and that she could read his face so easily, but suddenly he let out a sigh and ripped his hat off his head. "It's been... different."

She didn't wait for him to admit anything else, but rather reached across the table, her hands cupping his and feeling strangely cool against his frozen skin. "... I'm sorry." He felt a surge of repulsion at the sympathetic look on her face and suddenly wished she wouldn't touch him, yet her grip against his wrists was tight as she continued. "I know it can be hard when someone doesn't return your feelings."

It dawned on him that he was extremely lucky, having not told anyone other than Cam how serious things had gotten with Lillian; it was much easier to pretend that she had merely rejected his romantic confessions, rather than stolen his virginity and practically burnt it in front of his eyes. He yanked his hands out of hers with some difficulty and grabbed his mug, emptying it in one go. He set the cup down on the table and cast around for another topic of conversation. "Yeah, well, life goes on... What are you making? Something sure smells good."

Laney seemed to hesitate before she smiled. "That's actually why I'm glad you came in today. I'm making you a chocolate cake for Thanksgiving; I didn't want to have to try and carry it all the way to your house. Come and help me with it, it actually should be done right away."

A bell sounded from the oven as they went behind the counter, Laney attempting to grab his wrist to guide him as he did so. It wasn't unusual for Laney to make him his own cake; she had done so almost every year, with the exception of the year she was mad at him for spilling pancake batter on her dress. But there was something unusual about her today; she was rather jumpy, her reddened ears signalling that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What's up? You're all jittery..."

"What? Nothing... Here, come look at your cake."

She hummed slightly and shifted to her right, allowing him to scoot in beside her as they bent to examine the oven window. The cake itself had risen to a rather spectacular height, and he couldn't see how she'd be able to frost it without having it run everywhere. Laney seemed to be watching his face, and spoke before he had a chance to express his concern. "I love baking in the winter. Usually when a cake is done you have to wait for it to cool for hours; then for it to settle and flatten a bit back into the pan before you frost it. But when it's cold like this, I can just put it by an open window and it will be flat and ready to frost in less than an hour."

He held the over door for her as she slipped on oven mitts and eased the cake off the grills. He resisted the temptation to help guide her across the room, and instead watched her balance the over puffed cake in her arms and carry it rather more carefully than she normally would have done to the windowsill. "It's going to get a little chilly in here for a bit, you'd better keep your sweater on."

"And you?" He eyed her little red blouse before turning to the coat rack where she usually kept a shall, frowning slightly when he found it empty. "Do you want me to run upstairs and grab you something?'

"Top drawer in my dresser, thanks." She said a little distractedly, sticking toothpicks in the middle of the cake to test its quality.

He took the stairs two at a time and hesitated slightly before turning her bedroom door knob. It had been many years since he had been in Laney's bedroom -shortly after puberty his mother had had a word with him about maintaining the younger girl's reputation and he had been banned since- however, for the most part it looked the same. Unlike her father, Laney's room had the air of subtly; lace seemed to trim every surface, making it clear that despite the blue décor the room belonged to a woman.

He crossed the threshold, feet guiding him to the dresser before he saw it. It was amazing, really, how Laney's room hadn't changed the slightest. But as he began to ruffle through the top drawer, he realized that was what he expected. Laney didn't change, the way normal people did. It was as if she had come into being, knowing exactly who she was and what she was meant to do; even growing up, he had always gotten the impression that while he was growing into his character, she was merely growing upwards...

He couldn't help the rush of affection that rushed through him as he thought of her. It wasn't romantic, it was purely admiration for her- after all, the girl was his first real friend. They had been through everything together, all the pains of growing up... Before Cam, before Georgia, before Lillian she was there... He paused, his fingers stroking the fabric of a ridiculous purple sweater she used to wear when she was a teenager. Everyone always thought they were supposed to get together. Hadn't they been teased about that since they were kids? If he was really thinking about it... Well, maybe he had always thought them right before. It seemed only natural, after having known each other for so long... She was there from the start, she would be there till the end...

But that had been before, hadn't it? Before Lillian... It was strange. Strange how one moment his whole life he had been content to follow the plan others had made for him, yet a pair of green eyes and lavender scented hair had been enough to throw the whole operation off course... But Lillian had meant a lot more to him than superficially. Although he adored Laney,what he had with Lillian was a lot more intense...

He felt another surge of emotion, and understood for the first time why his father had left. He married his mother before he had experience the intensity of... love, was it? Maybe he had met someone else on one of his frequent buying trips to the city... Well, that would be enough to make anyone leave...

He realized he had been ruffling unseeingly in Laney'd dresser for a few minutes and jerked back quickly. Despite himself he could see Lillian's expression in his mind's eye, watching him as he moved through another girl's bedroom... Could see the smirk, no doubt accompanied by a snide remark... He had always loved how witty she was...

But it hurt too much to think of Lillian. He extracted a rather worn looking sweater from the drawer and jumped slightly as he turned to the door; Laney was perched rather awkwardly on the carpet, as if she had been watching him for some time and waiting for him to notice her. "I just remembered- it's been a while since you were last up here, hasn't it? I thought maybe you had forgotten where things were."

He held up the knobbly sweater in a rather show-off-ish manner before tossing it to her, grinning for the first time in days. "I'm not that hopeless."

She caught it rather clumsily, the tips of her ears still a slight red. "That's true." She paused, nervously folding the sweater over her arm. "Listen, Ash… I've been wanting to say this to you for a while…"

She paused again, and he found himself slightly annoyed with her sheepishness. It wasn't like Laney to keep things from him, or to hold back… He supposed in that way she was rather like Lillian... He felt a slight pang in his stomach and forced himself to look Laney full on in the face; she was rather red and flustered, and seemed to draw a full breath before she burst into speech, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. "We've been friends for a while now, Ash. I mean, since we were kids… And I know this might be a bit out of left field but… I think I'm in love with you."

He felt his cheeks go off and dropped his eyes to the ground. It was strange; he would have killed to hear Lillian say those very words, would have died of happiness from hearing them, yet now… Now they made his stomach churn in an entirely unpleasant manner. It wasn't that he didn't love Laney, it was just... She wasn't Lillian.

She was waiting for him to say something, and took a tentative step forward in the silence. "I know that given everything that's happened… Well, it's probably not what you want to hear. I just… I can't stand by anymore. I hated not being able to tell you. You can't imagine, how awful it was, all these years, just having to stand by and just be your friend…"

He felt as if he was going to be physically sick; he didn't want to hear anymore, not from her. He had to stop himself from jerking away from her as she placed a hand on his arm, her fingers reaching up to caress his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. The whole things felt eerily familiar, but how could she know- that another, much more calloused hand had done that only a season earlier-

"Laney..." He croaked, feeling as if his throat was in the process of being closed up.

But Laney was looking at him like she had never done before- or perhaps, he had simply never noticed. "I hate that girl, for what she did to you." Her voice broke, and he realized with a sudden rush to his stomach that she was on the verge of tears, tears she was crying for him. He went against his better judgement and wrapped an arm around her waist, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that she felt so much smaller than Lillian... "I promise, I will never make you feel like this. I know how much it hurts..."

She was sobbing now, and he wondered how many other times she had cried for him, had woken up in the night knowing that he was unaware of how she felt... He hated it, hated all these girls for crying over him, for bothering with him, Cheryl and Lillian and Laney... Most of all he hated himself, for being the source, even if unknowingly, for their pain. A piece of hair had come unwound from her usual bun and before he could stopped himself he had reached for it, pressing it back into place. Laney closed his eyes at his touch, tears spilling down her cheeks and she spoke.

"We aren't kids anymore, Ash." She said quietly, turning her face until it fitted neatly into his palm. "I know you never really felt the same but… For me, it was always you. Only you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, really looked at him, mascara beginning to run down her cheeks. He stared back into her cerulean eyes and tried. Tried to make himself see everything in her that he had always loved, had always admired… But how could he? How could be be the man she wanted, needed... How could he, when everything from the hairs on her head to the dimple on her chin were nothing more than a consolation prize, second best to the girl he really loved, who had sacrificed their happiness for the good of his family farm…

"I would be a good wife to you, Ash." She whispered, her lips now dangerously close to his. "I would do right by you, by your family… This is how it's supposed to be."

He knew what she was saying was the truth and hated it. He didn't want to hear anymore and silenced her the only way he knew how; leaning downward, her pressed his lips to hers.

It was nothing like kissing Lillian. Kissing Lillian had been an exchange of breath, and exchange of souls until both of them were so breathtakingly overwhelmed with each other that they had to stop... Laney however, seemed to melt into him, her lips a little ill-fitting on his as she remained perfectly still beneath his touch. It was entirely underwhelming yet not entirely unpleasant.

He pulled away before he could taste her on his lips; despite that she left a bitter sweet feeling in his mouth as he straightened, her tear-streaked face looking up at him hopefully making him dread the words he was about to say.

"... I don't know, Laney." He hated himself, hated watching her face crumple into a frown as he said it. "... I need a little time." _A little time to get over the fact that you will never, ever, be as good as her._ "I just... Let me think about things for a bit, okay?"

He extracted himself from her and bolted towards the staircase. Vaguely, as he hopped the last few steps, it occurred to him that he had spent a vast majority of the past year storming away from people he loved in a dramatic fashion.

* * *

**Sorry to leave this on such a rotten note... Regardless, please read and review! See you next week sometime.**


End file.
